


Whumptober 2020!

by Vintage_Champagne



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angel Qrow, Angel and Demon AU, Bottom Qrow, Demon Clover, Exorcist Qrow, First ever fic, Fluff, Inspired, Inspired by Enigma_Cat_in_Space, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Qrow keeps getting hurt, Slight Cursing, Top Clover, Vampire Clover, Violence, breaking bones, it’s very minor though, matching tattoos, no smut tho sorry guys :(, two gays in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 17,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Champagne/pseuds/Vintage_Champagne
Summary: my first ever fic (is it a fic?? work??) and Whumptober 2020 entry!i know, its late i didn’t know how to upload these things okayi *still* have no idea how this worksforgive me plz :’D
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 77
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you all think i should bold which prompts i’m following on the main prompt page??

poor Qrow going to be ABUSED for these prompts

  
Prompt List  
Day 1: Waking Up Restrained / Shackled / Hanging  
Day 2: “Pick Who Dies” / Collars / Kidnapped  
Day 3: Manhandled / Forced to their Knees / Held at Gunpoint Day 4: Caged / Buried Alive / Collapsed Building  
Day 5: On the Run / Failed Escape / Rescue  
Day 6: “Get it Out” / No More / “Stop, please”  
Day 7: Support / Carrying / Enemy to Caretaker  
Day 8: “Don’t Say Goodbye” / Abandoned / Isolation  
Day 9: “Take Me Instead” / “Run!” / Ritual Sacrifice  
Day 10: Blood Loss / Internal Bleeding / Trail of Blood  
Day 11: Defiance / Struggling / Crying  
Day 12: Broken Down / Broken Bones / Broken Trust  
Day 13: Delayed Drowning / Chemical Pneumonia / Oxygen Mask Day 14: Branding / Heat Exhaustion / Fire  
Day 15: Possession / Magical Healing / Science Gone Wrong  
Day 16: Forced to Beg / Hallucinations / Shoot the Hostage  
Day 17: Blackmail / Dirty Secret / Wrongfully Accused  
Day 18: Panic Attacks / Phobias / Paranoia  
Day 19: Grief / Mourning Loved One / Survivors Guilt  
Day 20: Lost / Field Medicine / Medieval  
Day 21: Chronic Pain / Hypothermia / Infection  
Day 22: Poisoned / Drugged / Withdrawal  
Day 23: Exhaustion / Narcolepsy / Sleep Deprivation  
Day 24: Forced Mutism / Blindfolded / Sensory Deprivation  
Day 25: Disorientation / Blurred Vision / Ringing Ears  
Day 26: Migraine / Concussion / Blindness  
Day 27: Earthquake / Extreme Weather / Power Outage  
Day 28: Accidents / Hunting Season / Mugged  
Day 29: Intubation / Emergency Room / Reluctant Bedrest  
Day 30: Wound Reveal / Ignoring an Injury / Internal Organ Injury Day 31: Experiment / Whipped / Left for Dead


	2. LET’S HANG OUT SOMETIME

Day 1: Waking Up Restrained / **Shackled** / Hanging  
  
  
“Well that went easier than expected.” Qrow grinned, a thin smile exposing hints of white teeth. “Let’s-”

He didn’t get to finish that sentence. A thud sounded behind the raven haired and he spun around with Harbinger at the ready, eyes partially wild.

Ruby fell forward, followed by Weiss and Yang, binders on their wrists.

“Ruby!” Qrow yelled, looking around. Nora, Jaune, and Ren fell soon after, their hands also bound.  
  
“Drop your weapons!” a loud voice shouted from the rooftops, several figures standing atop buildings. The voice had come from a tall man with a wolf’s tail.

Blake cautiously stepped from behind Qrow and stood on his right. The raven haired didn’t move, silently assessing the group. They all had red, white, and blue uniforms although each outfit differed in various ways.  
  
“He said drop them!” a girl shouted furiously, short brown hair with two blond streaks. “What should we do?” Blake whispered quietly, golden eyes darting every which way.

“I-” Qrow started, but out of the corner of his eye saw golden . . . arms? They stretched out impossibly fast, heading straight for the Fauna. “Blake!”

She pivoted right, probably intending to run, but slipped on a stray pebble most likely caused by his semblance. The arms snatched her, pinning her own arms to her side.  
  
The huntsman looked like his human arms were encased inside the golden versions, and the real arms controlled the outside ones. If Qrow could slice through them, the appendages would dissipate. The raven haired smiled wickedly and flew towards the person with the golden arms, Harbinger extended into its scythe form.

Golden Arms reacted too late, Qrow just managing to gain the upper hand and cleanly sheared through the left arm. His aura flickered briefly, but he managed to keep his hold on Blake.  
  
“Let. Her. Go,” Qrow hissed.  
  
In response, Golden Arms brought the fist holding Blake closer to his body.

“You’re going to regret tha-” Then again, he was cut off. Absently, Qrow wondered if it was just his semblance or if the world had a personal vendetta against him finishing a sentence.

Then his hands were coming up claw at the wire wrapped around his neck.  
  
Qrow wheezed for breath, desperately trying to get air into his lungs. He dropped Harbinger and fell to his knees, gasping.

“Uncle Qrow!” he heard Ruby scream.

Then a man landed in front of him, and all the air left Qrow’s lungs--not that he had much in them anyway.

Crystal clear teal blue eyes stared into his, tanned muscled arms flexed as he walked in front of Qrow. He was also wearing red, white and blue, though curiously he also had a green shamrock pin fastened to his vest. Huge hands held a silver fishing rod, the hook wrapped tight around . . . Qrow’s neck.

The rest of the people minus Golden Arms and the huntsman with a fishing pole jumped off the buildings they were on, settling on the ground. Wolf Tail attached binders to

Qrow’s wrists after placing them behind his back while Brown and Blonde Hair and some other girl slapped them on Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, Ren, and Jaune. After a moment, Blake was given the same treatment.

“Sorry about that!” Fishing Pole said, sheepishly. “Couldn’t let you hurt Vine!” Qrow snarled and thrashed, but he was incapacitated. Nothing left to do but wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! this is my very first work, so please go easy on me :’) 
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	3. IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY

Day 2: “Pick Who Dies” / Collars / **Kidnapped**  
  
  
Clover raced through the building, grey upon grey upon grey. Why did this establishment have to be made entirely from concrete? At an intersection, he skidded around a corner, turning to the right while bringing a hand to the green four-leaf clover pin and giving it a quick flick.

“Qrow!” he yelled. His team was busy distracting Arthur and hopefully Tyrian--those were the main threats. Everyone else would be a piece of cake to subdue.  
  
It had been a week and a half since Qrow had been kidnapped while out with team RWBY. They’d been heading back from . . . wherever they went. Several people dressed in black with masks slid out from the shadows and grabbed Ruby and Blake, shoving needles close to their necks after confiscating Crescent Rose and Gambol Shroud. Then Arthur Watts stepped forward, demanding Qrow in exchange for the two huntresses, explaining that the needles were full of Tyrian’s venom.  
  
Weiss and Yang looked at each other, and then at Qrow to see what he wanted to do. He’d holstered Harbinger and stepped forward, ordering the two to run and get the Ace Ops and General Ironwood once Ruby and Blake had been released. The team ran, and when they looked back the masked kidnappers were nowhere to be seen.

“Qrow!” Clover yelled again, racing down a hallway.  
  
“Clover?” a voice rasped.  
  
“Qrow! Where are you?” Clover yelled again, pace renewed.

“Over here,” Qrow called. “End of the hallw--agh!”

“QROW!” Clover screamed, practically flying down the hallway. He reached for the handle, but it was locked. Then he looked inside. And his vision went red.

Tyrian was advancing on Qrow, a maniac leer on his face. Qrow was gaunt, cheeks sunken in and bones prominent in his wrists and hands. His cape was torn to shreds, and his clothes were ripped and bloodied. Harbinger was nowhere to be seen, though Tyrian had no problem with his weapons out, Queen’s Servants fully extended.  
  
Clover kicked the door open with his boot, Kingfisher’s line wrapped around Tyrian’s mechanical tail. He shrieked, yanked backwards by Clover and slammed into the concrete wall. The Fauna slumped to the ground, down--for now.  
  
“Qrow!” Clover fell to his knees beside the huntsman.  
  
“Hey, Lucky Charm,” Qrow said, coughing. “I knew you’d come, idot.”  
  
“Of course I would, Feathers.” Clover smiled softly, gently holding Qrow’s hands in his. Qrow blinked up at him. “Why’re you so sappy?”  
  
“Says the one who said, ‘I knew you’d come’!” Clover snorted.  
  
Qrow blushed, looking away. “Shut up, I’m injured.”  
  
“Let’s go-” Clover started, picking Qrow up. He froze when the raven haired let out a cry of pain.

“What happened?” Clover demanded, immediately setting Qrow back down.  
  
“Few broken ribs and fingers, left wrist either sprained or fractured, definitely broken right wrist, dislocated left shoulder and . . .” Qrow trailed off. “Cloves? You okay?”

“I’ll kill them,” Clover hissed, eyes blazing. How dare they?  
  
“Hey, hey. Lucky Charm. Clover. I’ll be fine,” Qrow said, smiling reassuringly while reaching up with his sprained/fractured hand to gently placed it on Clover’s cheek.  
  
“Besides, you’ll have plenty of opportunities to kick their asses when you get me out of here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sounds horribly tacky, i know and i’m sorry please be gentle
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	4. MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY

Day 3: Manhandled / **Forced to their Knees** / Held at Gunpoint  
  
  
“What do you mean, they’re under arrest?” Qrow asked, dread settling in his bones.

“They’ve been marked as traitors,” Clover responded softly. “And . . . you, as well.” Qrow froze, slowly reaching for Harbinger. “Clover . . .”

The huntsman put his hands up. “I’m not going to arrest you, at least not until I meet General Ironwood.”  
  
Qrow eyed him warily. “Fine . . .”

The rest of the trip to Atlas was silent, neither making a move towards each other. Qrow could feel Clover’s eyes on him, watching.

“We’re here,” the pilot said, sliding the glass down.

Qrow stood up and stalked out of the plane without a word, shouldering past Clover. The soldier walked next to him, back ramrod straight.

They stood in the elevator, feeling so close to each other but so far away.

“Qrow-” Clover started.  
  
“Don’t.” Qrow warned, feeling his heart break.

Clover nodded stiffly, turning away.

The elevator doors opened, and Qrow stepped out. He strode towards Ironwood’s office and stepped in. Once in the room, the tension was so thick Qrow imagined he could practically cut through it with Harbinger.

“Uncle Qrow!” Ruby exclaimed, stepping towards him. Harriet, the Ace Op, stood in front of her.

“What is happening,” Qrow demanded, looking over at Ironwood whose back was to the group in front of him.

“You see Qrow, I’ve found the best way to outsmart Salem. As long as we’re out of her reach, she can’t find us,” Ironwood said, turning around.

Qrow froze, glancing at the general. “What?”

“Sir-” Clover started from behind him, stepping forward.

“We must! It’s the only way!” Ironwood yelled, slamming his metal fist into his desk, leaving cracks in the mahogany wood.

Qrow stepped back. “Excuse me? You can’t just abandon Mantle! What about all the people there that are depending on us?”

Ironwood took a deep breath, expression smoothing over. “A necessary expenditure.”  
“But-” Qrow started furiously.

“Clover.” Ironwood turned to the leader of the Ace Ops.  
  
“Yes, sir?” Clover asked.

“Detain them. At all costs.” With that, the general walked out of the office.  
  
For a moment, everyone looked at the space where the general had been standing, then slowly drew their eyes to each other. “Wait Clo-” Qrow started.

Clover drew Kingfisher out of its resting form and the line looped around Qrow’s arm. With a sharp flick of the huntsman’s wrist, the line constricted around Qrow and yanked him forward. Since the raven haired’s arm was out in front of his body, Qrow had nothing to stop him from crashing to the ground. He fell to his knees, a sharp gasp of pain leaving his lips.

Qrow looked up at Clover, shocked. “I’m sorry, Qrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know what happened in this chapter 
> 
> somebody stop me
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	5. RUNNING OUT OF TIME

Day 4: Caged / Buried Alive / **Collapsed Building**

  
“Qrow, this place is collapsing!” Clover yelled over the sound of rumbling. “We need to go!”

“No! There’s still someone in there!” Qrow yelled back. Ten people went in, and only nine came back out. There was no way he was going to let them die.

“Get those people to safety!” Qrow shouted. They were huddled around the leader of the Ace Ops, terrified expressions on their faces. Clover winced, obviously torn between protecting the victims and going back to help Qrow.

“Go!” Qrow yelled. The huntsman held his gaze for a second before turning and helping people out of the warehouse.

Qrow exhaled quietly before extending Harbinger and racing down a hallway filled with doors. One, two, three . . . twenty two, twenty three . . . they seemed to go on and on until finally he came upon an office area. A little boy cowered under a desk, crying. When Qrow reached for him, he scrambled away.

“Hey, kid. It’s alright, I’m not gonna hurt ya,” Qrow said quietly, crouching under the desk after sheathing Harbinger.

The kid looked up at him, tears running in streams down his face. “A-Are you a huntsman?” he asked, hiccuping.

Qrow smiled, though it looked more like a pained grimace. “Yeah, I am. And right now we gotta get out of here, okay?”

The kid brightened. “Y-Yeah!”

“I’m gonna pick you up, alright? Just hang on, no matter what okay?” Qrow asked.

“Okay,” the boy said. Qrow gently lifted him up, holding the boy against his left hip and unsheathing Harbinger, extended into scythe form. It probably wasn’t the best way to carry a child, but he needed to use his back to shield the boy from debris or whatever as well as not worry about him falling off while jumping.

“Alright kid, let’s get out of here,” Qrow said, bounding down the hallway.

But then again, the universe loved to spite him. Beouwolves roared, racing towards them. Qrow gritted his teeth and switched Harbinger to gun form, firing off rounds precisely. “You doin’ okay, kiddo?” Qrow asked, looking at the boy in his arms.

“That was so cool!” he exclaimed, starry-eyed.

Qrow laughed. “Thanks,” he said, ruffling the kid’s hair. Then he resumed running--now that he was paying attention, Qrow could hear the rumbling getting louder and louder.

At the end of the hallway was a set of stairs and a window. If he could just make it to the stairs-

Parts of the ceiling collapsed, falling directly into their path. A particularly large piece suddenly cracked away from the fragile floor above them, and crushed the stairs Qrow had been planning on taking.

“Window it is,” he muttered, not breaking his stride. “Okay kid, I need you to trust me!” Qrow fired off a few more rounds, shattering the glass.

“Clover!” The huntsman looked up startled. “Catch!” Qrow screamed, tossing the kid out of the window.

Clover instantly hooked his fishing line around a building and swung into the air to grab the boy. Qrow exhaled in relief--the kid was safe.

He prepared to jump, tossing Harbinger to the ground. Suddenly, the floor caved in from underneath him and he fell. The last thing Qrow saw was Clover’s terrified expression.

Then his vision went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was the ending too rushed??
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	6. WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING ?

Day Five: **On the Run** / Failed Escape / Rescue  
  
  
“Feathers . . . come out, come out wherever you are,” Clover singsonged, stalking through the forest. He stepped forward slowly, carefully scanning the trees.

A blur of movement caught his eye--something bright red, like a cape.

“Found you,” Clover whispered. He crouched down, watching Qrow through a bush.

The huntsman was standing with his back against a tree, Harbinger sheathed and put away.

His chest was heaving, and from where Clover was standing, he appeared to be . . . smirking? Clover gritted his teeth. Of course Qrow wasn't scared, not yet. But Clover had a few tricks up his sleeve.  
  
“There you are,” Clover practically purred, trying to sound as sadistic as possible. Judging by Qrow’s expression, it worked.  
  
The huntsman’s eyes widened, and he took an actual step backwards. Inwardly, Clover preened at being able to startle the legendary Qrow Branwen. Whenever he, Qrow, team RWBY, team JNR and the Ace Ops had a movie night, Ruby would always insist on at least one horror film. Qrow was infamous for not being scared easily--or at all.

“Clover?” Qrow asked hesitantly.  
  
Clover grinned, wide and feral. Qrow turned, but paused.  
  
“Catch me if you can, Lucky Charm,” he taunted before turning around and racing deeper into the forest.  
  
Clover grinned, genuine this time, and chased after the huntsman, nimbly avoiding fallen  
trees and roots. After a few seconds, he could make out Qrow’s figure--Clover was gaining on him. Although he was agile and flexible, Qrow didn’t have the knowledge Clover did of the forest: where the shortcuts were, where the trees were, or where the particularly trippy trail was.

“Ah!” Qrow’s foot caught on a raised root and he fell, hands in front of his face. Clover’s grin widened, and he poured on the speed to catch the raven haired before he could rise.

Qrow turned, scrambling to get back, and rolled to his feet. “You wanna go, Lucky Charm?” he asked teasingly.

Clover grinned. “You’re on, Feathers!” He lunged for the huntsman, letting off a flurry of punishing punches. Qrow dodged, weaving in between Clover’s fists.  
  
The two engaged in a brief fistfight before Qrow switched to side and roundhouse kicks.  
  
Clover went back on the offensive--though he was out of his element, he needed to get Qrow flustered.  
  
And by the way he fought, it worked.

Qrow was now on the defensive, trying to keep up with Clover’s rapid-fire blows. Slowly but surely, the raven haired started backing up. Just a little farther . . .

Suddenly, Qrow stepped on a wire.

“Huh? What the-” he started, looking down.

Then, the trap sprung.

Qrow was yanked into the air, held in place by Kingfisher’s line in a complex web. He thrashed, only serving to tangle the knots holding him tighter. “That’s not-”  
  
Clover slowly stalked up to him, channeling his inner demon. Qrow watched him with wide eyes, a tiny gasp leaving his lips--not that Clover would ever tell him.

“Tag! You’re it!” Clover booped Qrow on the nose, reveling in his stunned expression before leaping away, leaving the huntsman to untangle himself alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what do you think?? cute??
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	7. PLEASE . . . .

Day 6: “Get it Out” / No More / **“Stop, please”**

  
this chapter is HEAVILY inspired by SykoShadowRose’s Take From Me AND Enigma_Cat_in_Space’s How to Catch a Prince!! they’re AMAZING you should totally read it if you haven’t already!!

Qrow woke to soft kisses on his neck. “Cloves?” he slurred, still half asleep.

The vampire paused in his ministrations. “Sorry, did I wake you?” he whispered.

“No, it’s okay,” Qrow yawned. “Hungry?”

Clover nodded sheepishly. “If you don’t mind . . .”

Qrow shook his head. “I told you, just take it.”

“You don’t have to do this, you know that right?” Clover asked, worry present in his voice.

“Yes, yes I know--very dangerous, very numbing, etcetera etcetera.” He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck. It was a dangerous play, as the vampire would instantly be drawn to his blood inside. But Qrow trusted Clover with his life, because Clover would never hurt him.

His boyfriend's teal eyes brightened, glowing softly in the darkness. Carefully, he maneuvered himself until the huntsman was on top of Qrow, pinning him to their bed. Clover gently took one of Qrow’s hands, entwining their fingers and giving it a soft kiss. “No fair,” Clover complained softly. “You know what your neck does to me.”

“I’m not sure I do, why don’t you show me?” Qrow winked.

Clover shifted, instantly elongating canines into sharp white fangs and eyes glowing even stronger. “Just . . . let me know if it hurts or-”

Qrow pulled him into a chaste kiss. “Yes. I know. Now drink, Lucky Charm.” With that, he guided the vampire to his neck and waited.

Clover gently lapped at the spot, teasing. It only lasted a few moments before he was gently nipping, then full-on biting. Finally, finally he sank his fangs into Qrow’s neck.

Qrow couldn’t help the soft whine that left his throat as Clover started sucking. Evidently, his boyfriend heard it too and an equally as quiet growl rumbled out into the quiet of their room.

Qrow closed his eyes and started running his fingers through brunette hair, finding comfort in the motion. The suction on his neck increased--evidently vampire liked it.

Too soon, a fog settled in Qrow’s mind. He opened his eyes, trying to dispel it, but the haze remained. Were there always two Clovers?

“Hey . . .” Qrow started, interrupted by a sudden bout of dizziness.

Clover paused and looked up, a glint of hunger in his eyes quickly replaced with panic. “Qrow? Are you okay?” he asked quickly, coming up to gently place a cold hand on his cheek.

“‘M fine,” Qrow said, blinking slowly. “Oh. Are you done?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Clover said absentmindedly, running his hands over Qrow’s body. Probably checking for injuries, his clouded brain supplied.  
  
“Are you su-” Qrow said, trying to sit up. Another wave of dizziness swept over him and he tilted, only held in place by Clover.

“Shit, shit, shit . . .” Clover hissed under his breath.

“What’s wrong?” Qrow asked. “I think I took too much from you,” Clover said guiltily.

Qrow waved him off. “It’s okay, Cloves. I offered,” he said reassuringly.

“Well, yeah, but-”

“Clover. I told you. I’m fine,” he said, gently picking up their still entwined hands. “Wanna go to the kitchen? I want hot chocolate.”

Clover shook his head, still concerned but willing to accommodate him. “Of course you do,” he grinned.

“Well, it’s your fault for getting me addicted to it!” Qrow squawked. 

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Clover grinned. “Let’s go make some hot chocolate!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still heavily inspired by SykoShadowRose’s Take From Me and Enigma_Cat_in_Space’s How to Catch a Prince!! go read themmmmmm (and stop reading my trash)
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	8. I’VE GOT YOU

Day 7: Support / **Carrying** / Enemy to Caretaker  
  
  
“Qrow, watch out!” Clover wrapped Kingfisher around the nearest tree and swung over to Qrow, blocking a hit meant for Qrow’s back. With a sharp swing, Clover sliced through the last Grimm. Piles of black dust slowly started dispersing in the cold wind through the forest trees.  
  
“I had it under control,” Qrow huffed. They’d been assigned to eradicate a Grimm infestation from an icy forest in the tundra.

Also, the cold made Qrow grouchy.  
  
“That’s a weird way to say ‘Thank you’,” Clover said, raising an eyebrow. He started walking through the forest to a small clearing.

Qrow rolled his eyes, but there was a tiny upwards quirk to his lips as he followed. “Still not hearing my ‘Thank you’,” Clover said, cupping his hand around his ear.

“Fine, fine. Thank you,” Qrow said, smirking. “That what you wanted to hear?”

“You’re welcome, Your Highness,” Clover said teasingly, bowing.

“Ugh, what are you peasant doing, talking to ME?” Qrow said, playing along. “Off with your head!”  
  
“No, please Your Highness! I’ll do anything to regain your forgiveness!” Clover pleaded.

“An--Clover!” Qrow shoved him out of the way and an Ursa appeared from the forest behind him. Qrow leaped over him and the Grimm’s claws raked down his front instead of Clover’s back. The raven haired huntsman hissed, and in a blur of movement Harbinger sliced through its neck.

“Qrow!” Clover immediately rushed over. Bright crimson blood was already gushing out of three parallel slashes on Qrow’s chest. The wounds weren’t that wide, but they were definitely deep.

The huntsman coughed weakly, batting away Clover’s hands. “‘M fine-” he coughed again, bright red splatters blossoming on the white snow.

“No, you’re not,” Clover replied quickly, no time to be irritated with Qrow’s self denial. “We need to get you out of the snow--your aura won’t protect you from frostbite.”  
  
“There’s a safe house-” Qrow coughed again, this time blood staining his lips, “nearby.” “Right, right,” Clover said, pulling out his scroll. “Okay, so it’s two-”

Qrow attempted to stand, letting out a sharp hiss of pain.  
  
“Whoa, easy there Feathers. No way are you walking there in that condition,” Clover said incredulously.  
  
Qrow let out a quiet whine of frustration that 1) Clover found incredibly cute despite the circumstances and 2) was never going to tell him about.

“Here, let me just . . .” Clover knelt and gently slipped an arm under his knees and across his back before standing back up. Frowning, he noted that Qrow was light--too light. Was he not eating properly again?  
  
“Lucky Charm?” Qrow waved a hand in front of his face. “Anybody home?”  
  
“Sorry . . . spaced out for a second,” Clover said.  
  
Qrow huffed. “Well, in case you didn’t notice we don’t have time to space-” he coughed again.

“Okay okay let’s go,” Clover started walking after checking their destination from Qrow’s scroll. “Are you comfortable? Does it hurt more?”  
  
“I’m fin . . . it hurts but not as much as before,” Qrow said hesitantly.

Clover grinned, wide. It took some time, but the raven haired was finally starting to be more honest when it came to his pain. “Alright. Just hang in there, okay?” Clover said, looking at the bundle in his arms.

“Yeah,” Qrow said drowsily.

“Relax . . . I’m right here,” Clover said tenderly. Then he started walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know what happened to the ending. 
> 
> send help
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	9. WHERE DID EVERYBODY GO?

Day 8: **“Don’t Say Goodbye”** / Abandoned / Isolation  
  
  
Qrow woke to the feeling of someone’s eyes on him.  
  
“Qrow,” Clover breathed. “You’re beautiful, you know that?”  
  
“I--WHAT?” Qrow squawked, sitting up straight upright. Sunlight streamed in through a window in Clover’s room. His boyfriend was lying on his side facing Qrow, teal eyes filled with mirth.

“Your eyes are like roses,” Clover hummed, brushing a lock of hair away from Qrow’s face.

“Excuse you, my eyes are the color of blood,” Qrow said indignantly.

“Nah,” Clover laughed. “Soft, pink roses. With lots of thorns-”

Qrow smacked him with a pillow. “Shut up!”

Clover snorted, wrapping his arms around Qrow. “Aw, embarrassed?”  
  
“No! Shut up!” Qrow pouted, turning away.

“Wait! Feathers!” Clover cried, flopping over onto Qrow’s lap. “Forgive me?”  
  
“Don’t you dare--no, stop it! Don’t give me those eyes . . .” Qrow trailed off. His boyfriend pouted, gazing up at Qrow. “I hate you.”  
  
“No, you love me!” the brunette grinned cheekily.

“Whatever, you dork,” Qrow said, rolling his eyes. He stretched, clasping his hands and pulling them up and behind his back, arching. “Anything planned for today?”  
  
“Yeah, a meeting with the Ace Ops and General Ironwood,” Clover said, watching him.

“Yay. So exciting,” Qrow said dryly, rolling out his shoulders.

“Mhmm,” his boyfriend said, nuzzling into Qrow’s stomach.

“Hey,” Qrow protested weakly. “You have to go soon . . .”

“Not for an hour,” Clover hummed. “I-” Clover was cut off by a sharp ping from his scroll, then another and another and another. He fumbled for it, opening it and reading the message. “General Ironwood just forwarded the meeting. It’s now in fifteen minutes,” he said glancing up at Qrow.  
  
“Go ahead,” Qrow said, waving a hand. “I just . . . never mind.”  
  
“What?” Clover asked, pausing in getting out of bed.  
  
“N-Nothing!” Qrow tried. “It’s fine!”  
  
Clover paused, narrowing his eyes. “Qrow . . .”  
  
“We’re good! Everything’s fine!” Qrow said. “Nothing’s wrong!”  
  
Clover stopped and crossed his arms. “Qrow I swear if you don’t tell me what’s wrong-”

“Clover I’m fine nothing’s wrong!” Qrow placated.

His boyfriend cocked his head. “Really? You promise?”  
  
Qrow hesitated. “Well . . .”  
  
“You can tell me, I promise,” Clover said, gently wrapping his arms around Qrow.  
  
“I know it’s stupid but-”  
  
“Shhh, nothing’s stupid when it comes to you,” Clover soothed. “What’s on your mind?”

“I mean . . . it’s kind of . . . lonely I guess when you’re not here and I’m alone in this room,” Qrow said quietly, looking away.  
  
He couldn’t see Clover’s face, but if Qrow looked he bet it would be filled with sympathy and probably kindness.

“I-I know it’s-”

“Feathers, you’re so strong I can’t even believe it.”

“I’m sorry I--wait, what?” Qrow demanded, whipping his head around.

“I love you so much--but let me go get changed first,” Clover said, hopping off the bed. A second later, the sound of water running echoed through Clover’s room.

“What just happened?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry what have i done
> 
> i-
> 
> this is so cringey please help me
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	10. FOR THE GREATER GOOD

Day 9: “Take Me Instead” / “Run!” / **Ritual Sacrifice**

definitely inspired by Enigma_Cat_in_Space’s How to Catch a Prince! (go read it rn)

  
  
“Are you sure?” Clover asked for what must be the hundredth time. “I mean, last time I tried taking blood you almost passed out.”

Qrow blushed. “No, I didn’t! I was just . . . tired!”

Clover rolled his eyes. “Sure, Qrow. Sure.”

Qrow punched him in the shoulder. “Idiot! But seriously, I’ll be fine.”

Clover’s smile melted off his face, replaced by a serious expression. “Are you-”

“Clover I swear to the gods if you finish that sentence I will-”  
  
“Okay okay! I get it!” Clover snickered, amused at the huntsman’s furious scowl.

“Finally,” Qrow grumbled, shoving his hands into his black trench coat pocket.

“Okay okay . . . first I have to . . .” Clover trailed off, drawing his marking in the perfect snow--a four leaf clover. It was the first day of winter, and Clover had absentmindedly told Qrow about a tradition for vampires and their intended. Basically, the pair would mix their blood and-  
  
“What’s taking so long?” Qrow snapped.  
  
Clover snorted, responding with, “Hey, this takes time you know! It’s supposed to be-”

“Well, I’m freezing!” Qrow hissed. “Stupid vampires and their stupid resistance to cold and-”

“Okay, okay I’m done,” Clover said, smiling at the sight of his partner bundled into a coat and scarf. He opened his coat and pulled down his shirt. “Let’s start, yeah?”  
  
“Took you long enough.” Qrow pulled out a pocket knife--thoroughly cleaned, of course--and held it to Clover’s skin. With a sharp flick, the raven haired cut a deep but small slash.  
  
“Did I do it right?” Qrow asked hesitantly, stepping closer and peering at the wound. “I feel like it’s too deep,” he said softly.  
  
“Wha-? No!” Clover nearly shouted. His boyfriend stepped back, eyes wide. “I mean, no, it’s fine,” Clover said. “Take off-”  
  
“Yeah, yeah.” Qrow unwound his scarf and unbuttoned his coat.

“Aw, it’s a shame your sweater will get ruined,” Clover said.  
  
“We all have to make sacrifices, right?” Qrow said teasingly.  
  
“Oh, ha-ha. Anyways,” Clover swept forward into Qrow’s personal space and firmly held him by the chin, tilting his head up. He gasped quietly, only heard because of the pair’s close proximity. “It’s my turn,” Clover purred, winking. Those crimson orbs widened even more.

Clover bent over, slowly pulling Qrow’s turtleneck down and exposing perfect, porcelain skin.  
  
He licked upwards, relishing in the huntsman’s little mewls and whines.  
  
“Okay?” he asked, looking upwards. “I’m going to-”  
  
“Oh my gods DO IT ALREADY!” Qrow yelled. “That’s literally why we CAME out here, you-”

“Fine!” Clover dropped his fangs and gently traced them over skin before biting down--hard, reveling in the surprised squark from Qrow. The first wave of blood hit his tongue and he stole a few mouthfuls before drawing away.  
  
“Jerk!” Qrow hit him in the shoulder.

“Whatever,” Clover snickered, but despite himself watching his partner for any signs of pain. “But now you need to-”

“Yeah, I know,” Qrow said, smearing some of his own blood on his fingertips. Then the raven haired bent down and started tracing around Clover’s marking, leaving bright red stains. Clover followed, doing the same. Afterwards, Clover recited a quick spell. The clover made from blood lifted into the air before disappearing, leaving little specks of snow floating in the air.  
  
“All done! I think I feel a stronger connection already,” Clover said, winking. Qrow sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by Enigma_Cat_in_Space’s How to Catch a Prince—i hope i did vampire clover some justice!
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	11. THEY LOOK SO PRETTY WHEN THEY BLEED

Day 10: Blood Loss / Internal Bleeding / **Trail of Blood**  
  
  
“Clover,” Qrow hissed, “I need to talk to you. In private.”  
  
The Demon lazily flicked his tail in the Angel’s direction, glancing up at him. “Oh, really? Sorry ladies, gotta dash.” He stood and followed Qrow outside.

“There’s rumors of-” Qrow began.

“Ooh, sorry love,” Clover interrupted, grinning. “I’m fresh out of interest.”

Qrow pinched the bridge of his nose. “Clover, we don’t have time for-”

“Yes yes, I know. Do I care? Not in the slightest,” Clover hummed, picking at his claws.

“Fine. I was a fool to even come out here,” Qrow said, spinning on his heel and teleporting.

Once out of the portal, he sighed and rubbed his temples before transforming into his true form. Suddenly, someone reached out and grabbed one of Qrow’s wings harshly, bruising flight feathers.

Qrow made a strangled sound before spinning and lashing out with a kick. The person darted back with inhuman speed and Qrow cursed. This was probably one the rouge Demons he was trying to talk to Clover about.

The Demon shifted, growing a tail and leathery black wings. He snarled, grabbing sharp knives and lunging at Qrow again. Qrow danced backwards, striking back with a roundhouse kick that connected to the Demon’s skull with a sharp crack. Qrow slammed his wing into the Demon, thinking he was dazed. That turned out to be a huge mistake.

A clawed hand shot out, seizing a handful of feathers again and yanking. Qrow stumbled, pulled off balance, and the Demon struck--slashing his blade deep into Qrow’s skin.

Qrow gasped, already feeling poison from the blade seeping into his veins. He dropped to his knees, hands pressed tight against the wound. He could sense the Demon sauntering up in front of him and he looked up into red eyes before falling unconscious.

When he woke, it was to more knives cutting into him. All at once, sensations flooded his senses: the feeling of many, many pairs of eyes on him, the sharp smell of blood in the air, the stretch of his hands tied above his head to a ceiling beam, and the excruciating pain of his wings being ripped from his back.

Qrow screamed, thrashing in his bindings in a desperate attempt to get the pressure off his feathers. He twisted as far as he could, spying chains around his wings hoisting him into the air. The rough links were wound roughly around delicate feathers, and several had been pulled off and were settled on the concrete floor.   
  
“Aw look, is the Angel in pain?” a Demon asked patronizingly, sliding his knife into the space between Qrow’s ribs. Golden blood dripped down his legs, onto the floor, and into an ever-growing puddle underneath him. A trail of blood wound side to side before turning out the open doors of the empty warehouse. Dimly, Qrow wondered if Clover would be able to smell it--or even care.

“I think it’s time we do something about those pretty wings of yours,” the Demon snarled, leering at Qrow before slashing through the chains holding him up. Qrow crumpled to the ground, wincing at the pressure to his ribs. Claws held one of his wings in a death grip and Qrow finally realized what they were going to do.

“W-Wait . . .” he whispered, horror dawning on him. He writhed, trying to displace the claws on his wing, but froze when a cold edge was placed against his back. It dug deep, and Qrow couldn’t help the agonized sob that left his bloody lips. He willed himself to fall unconscious, but before he could the pressure on his wing eased before disappearing completely.  
  
Though his pain-muddled vision, he saw someone fighting. Qrow knew that he should get up, that he should run, but all he could do was curl into a ball and will the pain to stop.  
  
A claw gently, oh so gently, brushed his hair away from his face, and he looked up into ocean eyes. Then he actually fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by ruskarmelita’s Heaven and Hell! the main ship is obikin ;)
> 
> this is my favorite fic so far—i really hope you guys like it!! 
> 
> ALSO, i think i’m going to *try* and post 10 chapters a week! (i’m not done yet and november’s literally halfway over...) but see you all on thursday! (or possibly even earlier depending on how fast i finish these)
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!!


	12. PSYCH 101

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who’s back~!! here’s an update for you guys (i toooootally didn’t just finish writing chapter 22...yeah...)
> 
> ✨ check out BlossomFromFear and their works!! they are AMAZING and i LOVE LOVE LOVE all of them pleaseeeee check them out (if you haven’t already!!) ✨
> 
> https://www.flow.page/blossomfromfear

Day 11: **Defiance** / Struggling / Crying

Clover paced back and forth, waiting for permission to be let into Qrow’s hospital room.  
  
“Yo boss, chill out,” Marrow said, his tail hanging off the edge of his chair. “All your pacing is freaking me out.”

“Not to mention annoying,” Harriet added, slumped into her chair.

“Yeah? Well, guess what? My partner’s in the hospital for life threatening injuries and I just-” Clover cut himself off with a sigh. “Sorry guys, I’m just . . . kind of tense.”

“No shi-” Harriet started. Marrow covered her mouth.

“Why don’t you go see him?” Elm asked.  
  
“Apparently,” Harriet sighed exaggeratedly, “our dear captain has to wait for permission to see his boyfriend when said boyfriend is just resting--probably lonely and on his scroll.”

“Wha--he’s not--I mean he is but he’s not-,” Clover sputtered.

Elm patted him on the back. “Don’t worry Captain! We’ll help you!”

“Help me what?” Clover asked.  
  
“You can’t seriously be that dumb,” Harriet deadpanned.

“Well I-”

“Oh wait--I got it! We’re going to sneak you into our resident emo’s hospital room!” Marrow said excitedly.  
  
“Elm, we can’t sneak anyone in if the entire staff know what we’re doing,” Vine said, opening his eyes from where he was meditating in a chair.

“What the--where did you come from?” Clover demanded, whipping his head around.

“Been here for a while,” Vine answered. “You all are so loud I doubt you heard me come in.”

“Okay . . . anyway, you wait here Captain! Marrow will check out the corridor, right Marrow?” Elm asked, grinning.  
  
The Fauna jumped to his feet, saluting cheerfully. “On it!” He bounced out of the room, giving a cursory sweep back and forth before calling out, “All clear!”  
  
“Alright then, what are we waiting for? Harriet?” Elm asked, turning to look at the resident speedster.  
  
“Gotcha,” she said, bolting out of the room and in front of Qrow’s door. She raced back, reporting, “Some sort of lock on the door, looks to be a number code.”

“Switched off the cameras?”

Harriet positively smirked. “What do you think I am--a rookie?”

“Nah, just being cautious. Wouldn’t want our leader in trouble with the general now, would we?” Elm asked teasingly, poking Clover. “Vine?”

“I know I know, though I do not appreciate being roped into this,” he said, unfurling gracefully and stepping to the door.

“Oh come on, it’s to help the boss see his boyfriend!” Elm protested.  
  
“Yes, we all know Clover can be dense as a block of wood.” Vine stepped out of the room, extending his arms all the way to the lock, sliding one finger in. He spent a few seconds fiddling with it before a click resounded through the hall. Vine pulled his glowing finger out--shaped like a key.

“Alright Captain, now go see your boyfriend!” Elm said, and before Clover could protest she pushed him out of the room and in front of Qrow’s door.

Clover raised his hand to knock, but before he could the door swung open.

“Finally coming in?” Qrow asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, yeah I--wait a minute, aren’t you supposed to be resting? Get back inside!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marrow bein a good boi ✨
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	13. I THINK WE’VE BROKEN SOMETHING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was inspired by someone, but I CAN’T. REMEMBER. WHO.
> 
> IT’S DRIVING ME CRAZY IF ANYONE KNOWS PLEASE COMMENT THEM!!

Day 12: Broken Down / **Broken Bones** / Broken Trust

  
“Qrow, I hate to ask this of you but . . .” Clover trailed off. “The kids look really hungry.”

It was true: teams RWBY and JNR were all run ragged, all skin and bone.  
  
“I’ll come with you but I won’t be nearly as fast as you in the air.” Clover continued.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. Besides, my semblance would probably make things harder for you on the ground.” Qrow stretched, rolling out his shoulders before shifting. He hopped onto Clover’s outstretched arm and cawed softly.

“Okay . . . be safe,” Clover murmured. He gently stroked the feathers on Qrow’s head before lifting his arm into the air. Qrow jumped off, spreading his wings and flapping intently.

The gang was on patrol on the far outskirts of Atlas when they’d spotted Nevermores--and yes, Nevermores. Of course, they’d all immediately raced after the giant Grimm.

Lo and behold, they found a nest.

The huntsman and huntresses started attacking, but once the truck was destroyed and the birds started flying south, Qrow quickly deduced that it was migrating season. As a whole, they decided to follow them--on foot. Now, they were definitely going hungry, bordering on starving. Qrow and Clover were constantly hunting, though Qrow usually had more success in his corvid form. Most of their hunts usually went to the kids, and Qrow suspected Clover was just as hungry as the rest.

Qrow glided through the air, barely flapping. Thankfully, there was a strong wind that he could just rest on--he was exhausted, partly from hunger and partly because of all the hunting he was doing.

Suddenly, he spied a deer--a buck to be precise. Even from a distance, Qrow could tell it was well fed and would last the crew a few days.

Cawing loudly, he dove, planning on transforming midair. However, he misjudged the distance and turned too late. He was still in crow form when the buck reacted, sharply tossing its head. Qrow landed harshly on the antlers and his wing caught in a gap between the horns. Thrashing around only led to the snapping of fragile bones in his wing, and Qrow gritted his teeth before transforming back into his human form, forcing the deer’s head to the ground.

With a yank, Qrow freed himself but also dislocated his shoulder and broke a few fingers before grabbing Harbinger--thankfully his bad arm was his non-dominant one--and quickly shot the buck in the head, killing it instantly. (Although Qrow was starving, he wasn’t about to prolong death and cause more pain.)

He reached up to his comm, saying, “Hey, found a deer. Sending coordinates.” Qrow pulled out his scroll, wincing at the movement it caused his bad arm and sent them to the group.

“Qrow? We’re on our way,” Clover’s voice sounded in his ear. Qrow took a deep breath before releasing it, putting his channel on mute.

“Gotta get this . . .” Qrow trailed off when he finally looked at his arm. His ring, middle, and index finger were bent the wrong way, and he could clearly see where the break in his radius was. His shoulder was clearly out of its socket, and it was already bruising green and purple.  
  
As the adrenaline faded, the pain increased exponentially. His entire arm hurt, though that was to be expected. His fingers started turning purple, probably from the broken blood vessels inside his arm. Qrow pulled out a small knife from his shirt before making a small slit in his wrist. The effect was immediate: blood gushed out, splattering on pristine snow.

Qrow leaned backwards, slowly, and looked up to the sky. It was a beautiful day, no clouds in sight. He shivered, wishing for Clover to appear.  
  
“Qrow!” he heard a scream of his name--was that his name?--before he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	14. BREATHE IN BREATHE OUT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carmen Sandiego AU, anyone??

Day 13: Delayed Drowning / Chemical Pneumonia / **Oxygen Mask**

  
Clover sighed, stretching. The heist had gone well: two ancient Mayan masks made of pure gold safely secured in their hideout. Qrow planned to return them that night, drop them right on their front doorstep.

Speaking of Qrow, he walked in--dressed impeccably as usual and holding a holo pad in his hand--nimbly avoiding furniture while keeping his gaze fixed on the screen.

“Feathers!” Clover leaned over the edge of the couch, grinning. “Whatcha doing?”  
  
“Work.” Qrow walked closer, eyes still glued to his data pad. “Unlike somebody also in here.” Clover grinned wickedly, an idea forming in his mind. “Qrow,” he singsonged.

His boyfriend finally looked up, eyes narrowing. “What?”

“C’mere, I have a present for you!” he chirped.  
  
“What is it? I have things to d--!” Clover reached out and grabbed Qrow’s wrist before falling backwards, pulling the raven haired over the back of the couch and onto Clover. The holo pad clattered to the floor.

“I hate you,” Qrow muttered, closing his eyes and dropping his head on Clover’s chest.

“No, you love me!” Clover grinned, threading his fingers into Qrow’s feather-like hair. Reaching a hand down, he pulled the holo pad up and read the words currently on screen.

“Oxygen mask? What do you need an oxygen mask for?” he asked out loud. Clover didn’t miss the way Qrow stiffened.

“No reason . . .” Qrow said, keeping his eyes closed.

“Qrow . . .” Clover began, sitting up. Qrow shifted so he was kneeling in between Clover’s legs, one on the couch and one dangling over the floor. “Please just tell me?”

Qrow heaved an exaggerated sigh. “Cloves, it’s not even that bad! I’ll be fine, it’s mostly a precaution,” he said, fiddling with his sleeve.

“I know, but I still want to know,” Clover said tenderly, gently cupping the shorter man’s hands in his own. Qrow blushed promptly, looking away.

“You’re such a sap, oh my gods!” he exclaimed.  
  
“But you love it!” Clover continued cheerfully. “Hey, don’t deflect the question!”

“Well . . . the museum put new security in the art building that includes pressure sensors that trigger freezing gas. I just wanted to be prepared, knowing your overprotective ass.” Qrow rolled his eyes playfully, but Clover could detect a tiny hint of uncertainty in that rich voice.

“Oh, you could have just said so!” Clover sighed. “I was so worried-”

The raven haired snorted. “Worried about what? Me strangling myself trying to put it on?” Clover pinched his side and Qrow yelped, more in surprise than anything else. “Quit being snarky and let me be the concerned boyfriend, you insufferable crow!”

Qrow laughed, the sound rare and the sight even rarer. “Stupid garlic clove,” he countered.

“Git!”

“Sap!”

“Feathers!”

“Lucky Charm!”  
  
“Oh, to heck with you!” Clover yanked Qrow into a tight hug. “But next time, just tell me okay?”

The raven haired nodded against his shoulder, tentatively wrapping his arms around Clover.

“Do you want lunch? We can eat outside,” Clover suggested.

“I should really go back to work-” Qrow started.  
  
“Work can wait!” Clover lifted Qrow into a bridal carry, winking. “This is more important!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “stupid garlic clove” belongs to elzirav on their Of Midnight Roses and Garlic Cloves! i love it :3
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	15. IS SOMETHING BURNING?

Day 14: **Branding** / Heat Exhaustion / Fire

Clover twined their hands together and hummed all the way to the tattoo shop, pressing occasional kisses to the back of Qrow’s hand. Usually Qrow would object to such a public display of affection, but Clover looked so happy not even Qrow would burst his bubble. “Are you-”  
  
“Gods, yes I’m fine! You’ve been asking the same question thirty million times!” Qrow said. When they arrived at the shop, Astrology & Zodiacs, Clover held the door open and ushered Qrow in. A teenager with white hair, a black leather jacket, and multiple silver ear piercings led them into a room, passing through a curtain.  
  
“I assume you’ll want the stamp?” she asked.

Clover nodded again. “Yep, you know the ones?”

“Okay, let me get them first.” she disappeared into a backroom.

The girl arrived, and she carried with her two metal sticks with designs printed on the ends. “Are those-” Qrow started.

Clover grinned cheekily. “Yep! Awesome, aren’t they?”

Qrow looked from Clover, to the stamps, back to Clover, and back to the stamps.  
  
“Where are we putting them?” he sighed.

Clover perked up. “Arm?”

“No way. Somewhere less suspicious . . .” Qrow hummed. “Upper back sound okay?”  
  
“Really? Wow, didn’t even think of that,” Clover said thoughtfully. “Let’s do it!”  
  
“Alright, let’s start with you,” she said, pulling out the clover stamp from where it had been heating on a fireplace. “This is going to hurt a lot,” she warned. “Like, no joke.”

“Wonderful,” Qrow sighed, hand going up to just below the nape of his neck. “Let’s get this over with.” He pulled off his shirt and laid down on the table on his stomach, exposing his back. Clover settled next to him and Qrow grabbed his hand.  
  
“Three . . . two . . . one,” the girl counted down before pressing the iron onto Qrow skin. With a sharp gasp, Qrow tensed and fought the urge to arch his back and clamped down on Clover’s hand, probably bruising it.

“Hurts,” he hissed, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut as the excruciating pain seared deep into his bones. His whole back felt like it was on fire.

“You’re doing so well,” Clover praised, placing his other hand on top of Qrow’s tensed one.

“Almost there,” the girl said. “Three more seconds . . . okay! You’re done.” The stamp was removed from his skin and Qrow collapsed, heaving for breath.

His boyfriend gently brushed Qrow’s hair away from his forehead, stroking it softly. “Good job, you did so well,” Clover smiled.

“Th . . . Thanks,” Qrow breathed, eyes sliding shut. “Be warned, it hurts like hell.”  
  
“Yep,” the girl agreed. “Alright, your turn,” she said, gesturing to Clover.

“Let me just . . .” Clover stood and delicately picked Qrow up and placed him into the chair he’d been sitting in.

“Thanks,” Qrow said again, slowly blinking his eyes open. Clover nodded and pecked him on the cheek quickly before laying down just as Qrow had. Clover reached for his hand. The girl repeated the process and Clover’s eyes flew open when the stamp touched his skin.

“Three more seconds . . .” the girl said again. “Done! You’re finished.” Clover went limp on the bench, breathing in and out slowly.

“It’s perfect,” Qrow breathed, looking up at Clover.  
  
The burns on their skin were of a feather and a four leaf clover--perfectly imperfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly do not know how getting branded works so please forgive me TㅅT
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	16. INTO THE UNKNOWN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRED BY Enigma_Cat_in_Space’s How to Catch a Prince!! I LOVE THIS AND I HOPE I DID IT JUSTICE!!

Day 15: Possession / **Magical Healing** / Science Gone Wrong  
  


  
Clover lounged on the couch, waiting for Qrow to come back. The exorcist was out on a job, but it was taking forever and Clover was bored.

A faint tang of blood caught Clover’s nose, and he dismissed it as someone probably bleeding from a papercut, expecting them to walk past the house. However, as it drew nearer and nearer, the scent intensified and smelled more and more . . . familiar.

Clover tensed, practically begging the universe to make the slow, stumbling footsteps proceed past his and Qrow’s shared house. A cold pit of dread settled in his stomach when they stopped just shy of the door.

He bolted upright and skidded in front of the door, flinging it open with a snarl on his lips and fangs extended. Then he paused, horrified. “Qrow?”

The exorcist looked up, a haze over his usually clear, carnation irises. Qrow was holding a hand to his side, his cloak hanging in front of him. He was favoring his right leg, and looked ready to drop any second. “C-Clover?”

“Oh my gods! Qrow! What happened? Are you okay? Who did this to you?” Clover demanded.

Qrow sagged from where he was standing. “Inside . . .” he slurred.  
  
“Oh! Gods, I’m so sorry,” Clover rushed, hurriedly pulling one of Qrow’s arms over his shoulders and gently steering him to the couch.  
  
“How bad is it?” Clover demanded, gingerly pulling the cape away from the exorcist and hanging it up by the doorway.  
  
“Don’t be mad,” the raven haired said hazily, removing his hand. His shirt was torn and soaked with blood. A huge gash oozed blood, making Clover’s hand sticky when he tried to remove some of the fabric.

“Don’t touch it!” Qrow rasped. He winced, a soft cry escaping from his tightly gritted teeth. “Poisoned. “Don’t know what kind,” Qrow hissed, “but was on blade. Bastard stabbed me.”

“Why?” Clover asked.

“Didn’t like,” Qrow laughed dryly, “exorcists, apparently.”  
  
“Okay, okay . . . um . . . what should I do?” Clover asked, a sick feeling in his stomach every time his eyes landed on the crimson stain on Qrow’s shirt.  
  
Qrow let out a tiny sound, to which Clover bit his lip worriedly. “Well . . . there is one way I could heal you. But it’s dangerous, especially now with your lack of blood,” Clover said.  
  
“Do it,” Qrow gasped. “Do it, please. It hurts-”

“Qrow, I need to tell you--it involves me taking the poisoned blood out of your bloodstream. That could end up being a lot, and you’ve already lost so much . . .” he trailed off.

Qrow shakily grabbed Clover’s hand, squeezing it gently. “I trust you.”  
  
Clover entwined their fingers, lifting Qrow’s hand and kissing the back of it. “Are you absolutely sure? I won’t stop until I have everything out,” he warned.

Qrow smiled, soft and sure. “Of course I’m sure,” he said. “I trust you,” he added again.

“Alright, here goes . . .” Clover pulled back Qrow’s shirt, locating the artery nearest the deadly gash. He wasted no time, sinking his fangs into the vein and carefully sucking up the tainted blood. It tasted different, of course--almost like Qrow drank a gallon of pure lemon juice. Clover heard the exorcist’s hisses of pain and sped up. The more he drank, the more diluted the lemony flavor became.

When the taste became purely Qrow, Clover stopped. “Done,” he said. “Qrow? You okay?”

Qrow gave the most beautiful, sleepy smile ever. “Mhmm. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	17. A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAY

Day 16: Forced to Beg / Hallucinations / **Shoot the Hostage**

Qrow awoke in the dark. He opened his eyes but saw nothing but pitch black darkness--there was a blindfold over his eyes. Qrow could feel his legs bound to a chair he was sitting on and he guessed his arms were similarly tied. Qrow could feel the beginnings of a major headache starting.

A sharp click echoed throughout the room, and Qrow froze.

“Well, well, well. Look what we have here,” a voice purred. “The legendary Qrow Branwen.” 

“Seems like you’ve heard of me,” Qrow said, angling his face in the direction he thought the speaker was.  
  
“Heard of you?” the voice asked. “Well, of course I’ve--no, we’ve--heard of you. We practically kidnapped you!” the person laughed.  
  
“Yeah yeah, I can see that,” Qrow said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. He knew the person wouldn’t be able to see it, but it was a reflex.

“Oh, but can you?” the voice asked. “Seems to me like you’re blindfolded.”  
  
“Duh,” Qrow said, rolling his eyes again. “D’ya mind taking it off? I kinda want to see your face,” he said, trying to keep his tone as neutral as possible.  
  
The person drew in a breath. “Oooh, sorry birdie. No can do. Can’t risk a report to the huntsmen, now can we?”

Qrow tsked. He hadn’t actually thought it would work, but it was worth a shot. He shifted within his bonds; his wrists were already rubbed raw and his legs ankles were too where his pants had bunched up.  
  
The person hummed a tune and Qrow caught the sharp snap of a scroll opening. The man-- Qrow had decided this mystery person was male--punched in a quick number and the trill of a call started. It was answered after the first ring.

“Hello?” Clover’s voice. The man must have put the call on speaker--he wanted Qrow to hear.

“Mr. Ebi,” the voice said smoothly. “Thank you for picking up.”

“Uh, no problem?” the huntsman said into the scroll. “Who exactly are you?”  
  
“That’s something for me to know and you to find out,” the man said. “All you need to know right now is that we have the huntsman named Qrow Branwen.”

There was a silence on the other side of the call--Clover probably stunned into silence.

“He’s your, ah, boyfriend, isn’t he?” the man asked, voice turning pleasant.

“How did you know that?” Clover demanded, his voice turning uncharacteristically rough.

“Go on, Mr. Qrow Branwen,” the voice said. “Tell your boyfriend where you are.”

“Clover?” Qrow rasped.

“Qrow!” The relieved breath of air was unmistakable. “Where are you? Are you safe?”

“I-” Qrow started.

“He is with me,” the voice said, “though he is far from safe.”  
  
Another click echoed throughout the room, but this time it wasn’t the door. Qrow stiffened.

“Mr. Ebi,” the voice said smoothly. “Right now, I have a 7.5 FK Brno. As you undoubtedly know, it is the fastest gun in the world, as of right now. I bought this directly from the reveal,” he added, almost proudly.

“Wha-” Clover started.

“You’re undoubtedly wondering why we’re--no, why I’m--doing this,” the man continued. “Well, it’s mostly to hurt you. But also because it’s fun.”  
  
Qrow slammed his eyes shut and tensed. A gunshot sounded through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THE CHAPTER ENDS! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! what do you guys think happened to qrow??
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	18. I DID NOT SEE THAT COMING

Day 17: Blackmail / **Dirty Secret** / Wrongfully Accused  
  


written for LembraginiCC!! TANKS YOU FOR COMMENTING!!

Clover sighed and aggressively ran his hands through his hair, a habit picked up from Qrow. The Angel was currently sleeping in Clover’s bedroom, bundled up against the frigid air.

He’d caught the scent of Angel blood sometime yesterday and followed the trail to an abandoned warehouse. Once inside, he’d caught sight of Qrow on the floor with a Demon poised to remove his wings. Qrow’s sob had turned his vision red, and he’d . . . dispatched the rouge Demons. The Angel had fallen unconscious, and Clover had gently picked him up and flew to his penthouse.  
  
Clover desperately wanted to clean Qrow’s injuries, but he wanted to wait for the Angel to wake up (hey, even though he was a Demon he could still be respectful) and who knows what would happen if Qrow woke up while Clover was undressing him? The only thing he’d done was carefully apply a healing salve to the exposed, poisoned wound on his side where his shirt had torn.  
  
A soft knock brought him out of his thoughts and he turned to see Qrow standing, almost shyly, in the entrance to the kitchen, knuckles resting against the doorway. “Hey,” he said, fidgeting.  
  
“Qrow! You’re awake!” Clover rushed over and placed one of his claws against Qrow’s cheek. “I haven’t done anything to your wounds yet, so let’s go back to my room.”

Qrow tentatively leaned into Clover’s hand, closing his eyes. “Wait, did you say you haven't done anything to my wounds?”

Clover tilted his head. “Yeah? I wanted you to wake up first, to make sure I didn’t cross any boundaries.”

“You . . . waited?”  
  
Clover smiled. “Of course I did! Anything for you,” he added, watching the Angel’s reaction. Qrow’s eyes snapped open, darting over his face for any trace of insincerity. When there wasn’t any, he blushed and turned his face away, hiding in his wings. “Y-You can’t just say stuff like that,” he complained softly, burrowing deeper into snow-white feathers.

Clover beamed, delighted with Qrow’s response. “Aww, cute.”

Qrow popped his head out indignantly. “Cute? I’m not cute!”  
  
Clover laughed. “Yes! Adorably cute,” he said, tugging the Angel closer to him. 

When Qrow hissed in pain, Clover remembered about his injuries. “Shit! I forgot!” He scooped up the Angel as if he weighed nothing. After gently placing him on the bed, Clover raced into his bathroom and pulled out the first-aid kit he kept under the sink before running back to Qrow. The Angel was in the middle of undressing, his shirt halfway over his head.

“Eager to strip, are we?” Clover smirked.

Qrow rolled his eyes, but there was an undeniable blush still on his pale cheekbones. When Qrow finally pulled his shirt off, Clover had to close his eyes against the fury that  
arose within him, demanding for the absolute destruction of whoever dared to do that to his Angel. (Then he remembered that he actually had destroyed them.) Qrow’s body was a patchwork of bruises. Thin slits leaked tiny streams of golden blood, though most of them had healed.  
  
“Benefits of being an Angel, I guess,” Qrow laughed, though the sound was forced. “We heal pretty fast.”

“You mean, they did worse than this?” Clover demanded, waving his hand at Qrow’s body. “Yeah? Of course they did, they were rouge Demons,” Qrow said pointedly. Clover winced.  
  
“Sorry . . .” Clover said, hunching over and looking away. “It’s my fault-”  
  
“It’s not your fault,” Qrow said, uncharacteristically soft. “You couldn’t have known. If anything, I should’ve been more careful. Now help me bandage these!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR LembraginiCC!! TANKS YOU FOR COMMENTING!! <3
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	19. PANIC! AT THE DISCO

Day 18: **Panic Attacks** / Phobias / Paranoia  
  


very much inspired by HorrowJunkie’s Untameable!! 

“Here’s our contract,” Clover said, handing Qrow a sheaf of papers stapled together. “I strongly suggest you read them and pay attention this time.”

Qrow ignored the jibe and pulled the papers into his lap. He and Clover were sitting across from each other on modern couches, a glass coffee table between them.  
  
Society was split into two categories: Dominants and Submissives, or Doms and Subs. These were determined by a person’s experiences at an Academy, where people were taught how Doms and Subs were supposed to be. Both were ranked either A, B, or C. The highest rank was A--a very rare and very powerful rank, as only a few Doms or Subs ever achieved it. Everyone wanted to become As, but most people were B-ranked. Those who were C-ranked were the worst: Doms who were abusive towards their Subs and Subs who were considered “untameable”.

Enter Qrow Branwen, a young model and music artist whose career was already high up in the stars. He was a Sub, but not ranked A, B, or C. He was untameable--Qrow didn’t have a Dom, started drunk bar fights, and hooked up with both Doms and Subs. A lot.

However, this came at a price: Qrow’s public image was slipping. People were starting to look down on him, and his label was paying the price. Though his career was stable at the moment, it was only a matter of time.

In order to save his name, Qrow’s team decided to place Qrow into a relationship with a Dom--but not just any Dom.

They decided to ask Clover Ebi, an A-ranked Dom famous for taming supposedly untameable Subs, to try and change Qrow into a brilliant, sweet Sub--the person he’d been when he’d first started out as a singer/songwriter.

“So . . . you’re saying I have to do whatever you want?” Qrow said, slowly lifting his eyes back to his Dom.  
  
Clover shrugged. “Well, technically yes. However, I will not force you to do anything you don’t want to. We’ve created a public image you should be . . .”

Qrow didn’t--couldn’t--get past the _Well, technically yes._

He’d done this to himself.

Qrow had handed over his control, his freedom, over to a complete stranger.

The memories he’d worked so hard to bury, to forget about, surged to the front of his mind. Qrow, age six. First learning about Doms and Subs, woefully innocent.

Qrow, age twelve. Meeting his first Academy Instructor. He had no idea.  
  
Qrow, age sixteen. Categorized as a Sub--not what he’d hoped for, but ready to work hard to become the best A-ranked Sub and make his family glad he’d been a Sub. How wrong he was.  
  
Qrow, age seventeen. His Instructor slamming him against a wall, his hand wrapped around Qrow’s throat and squeezing harshly. That was only the beginning.

Qrow, age seventeen. Limping towards the nurse’s office, dreading the horror and sadness in her eyes when she saw him and when he said that he was just “clumsy”.

Qrow, age seventeen. Turning on a bedroom light at three AM, bandaging cuts and dabbing ointment on cuts and bruises all over his body. Not even the nurse could know anymore.  
  
Qrow, age eighteen. His Instructor grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head,

Qrow desperately pleading with him. It was over before the tear tracks dried.

“Qrow? Qrow, can you hear me?” Clover filled his vision, bright teal eyes wide with concern. “I can’t . . . breathe,” Qrow whispered. His eyes fluttered before his world tilted sideways, Clover’s expression filled with horror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INSPIRED BY HorrorJunkie’s Untameable!! i got hooked today it’s incredible!!
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	20. BROKEN HEARTS

Day 19: Grief / **Mourning Loved One** / Survivors Guilt

  
  
“Are you ready?” Qrow asked, standing by the door.

“I feel like I should be asking you that question," Clover commented wryly. He tugged on his shoe and straightened, taking Qrow’s hand. His boyfriend’s other hand was wrapped loosely around a bouquet of white roses.  
  
“Let’s go, then,” Qrow said, tugging him out the door. They made their way to Clover’s car, Clover stepping into the driver’s seat. He pulled on his seatbelt and looked upwards to see the raven haired standing still, arms slightly back.  
  
It was still dark, stars still glittered on a swath of indigo. The air was crisp and cold, ruffling Qrow’s feathery hair. Clover was struck by how beautiful the scene was--Qrow’s silhouette against a backdrop of velvety sky. On an impulse, he pulled out his scroll and snapped a picture just before Qrow climbed into the passenger seat.  
  
“Ready to go?” Clover asked softly.

Qrow nodded, settling against the window.  
  
Clover turned the radio to a lofi station and eased the car onto the highway. It was so early barely any other cars were out, save for a few here and there. Clover stole a quick glance over at his boyfriend to see Qrow’s eyes on the skyline, the deep midnight blues and twilight slowly turning to dusky pink and lavender.

Clover pulled into a parking lot in front of a forest. The sky continued to lighten as Clover turned off the ignition and stepped out. He rushed to Qrow’s side in order to open the door for him, gently slipping his hand in his boyfriend’s.

Qrow blushed, stepping out as well and walking beside Clover as they started off down a trail. Suddenly, Qrow twisted their hands, interlocking their fingers.

Clover beamed and pressed a kiss to the back of Qrow’s hand. “I love you!” he chirped. Qrow averted his eyes, a lingering blush still on his pale skin. “Mhmm,” he said. Clover pouted. “Awh, come on! Say it back! Please?”  
  
“Love you,” Qrow said. “Idiot,” he added, rolling his eyes playfully.

Clover snorted. “You had to add that, didn’t you?”

Qrow grinned cheekily. “Of course! Who would I be if I didn't?”  
  
The pair emerged from the woods into a clearing ringed by trees. The front turned into a cliff that overlooked more trees. In the distance, a city glimmered on the horizon, lit up with lights and against a backdrop of constellations.

What caught Clover’s attention was the stone slab that rested on the cliff. As they walked closer, Qrow’s grip tightened. When they were a few feet away, Clover caught sight of a rose carving in the white marble.

Qrow let go of Clover’s hand and sank to his knees in front of the grave. “Hi, Summer. It’s Qrow. I, um, wanted you to meet someone,” he said, almost nervously. Qrow glanced up at Clover, gesturing for him to sit. “This is Clover,” he said, entwining their hands again. “He’s my, ah, boyfriend, if you will.”

“Hi,” Clover said, waving at the grave.

“Why are you waving at the grave?” Qrow asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Well, I don’t know! It would be rude to just sit here, right?” Clover sputtered.

Qrow laughed. “I’m just playing, Lucky Charm! Relax!”  
  
A swirl of rose petals danced around the clearing, unnoticed by the couple laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda like the idea of qrow asking fir summer’s approval, yk?
> 
> pass me some feedback in a comment!! :D


	21. TOTO, I HAVE A FEELING WE’RE NOT IN KANSAS ANYMORE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! 
> 
> whoops i thought i posted this with the rest of the chapters...

Day 20: Lost / Field Medicine / **Medieval**  
  


Qrow made his way through the tavern, sticking to the shadows. He grimaced. Crowded places, especially ones with drinking, always made him uncomfortable. They were sure to have drunk strangers, which were always annoying to deal with.  
  
The renegade pulled out a chair at a secluded table and ordered a bowl of stew so as to not be suspicious. He kept hooded eyes on the door, waiting for his informant. Only a few minutes had passed when a random stranger walked through the door. He wore a dark brown cape with the hood pulled low over his face and seemed curiously . . . bulky.   
  
Without doubt Qrow knew this was the person he’d been waiting for.

The hooded person glanced around before landing on Qrow, slowly making his way across the tavern. He pulled out a chair and sat across from the renegade.

“So,” he started. “What info did you want?” His voice was a deep, smooth baritone.

“Anything about the recent attacks,” Qrow said. “Where, when, survivors, etcetera.”

The stranger dipped his head. “The most recent ambush was on a village just outside of Atlas, two days ago. Each attack has been a fortnight apart, and never in the same area. Anything remotely valuable was taken,” he explained.  
  
Qrow pursed his lips. He’d originally thought the attacks were by Grimm, but given this recent information that was out of the question. While Beowolves may enjoy hunting and killing, they did not take treasure.

“Oh, and whoever or whatever has been doing these raids have been careful to not leave any survivors,” he added.

“Huh . . . raiders? Most likely outsiders, though it’s possible they could be from a rebellion,” Qrow muttered.

“If you don’t mind,” the informant said, “what are you going to do about them?”

Qrow snapped back to reality. “Uh, what? I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he lied. “Uh-huh. Right. It’s not like I can see the gears clearly turning in your head.”

“Okay, fine. Maybe I am thinking about protecting innocents. What are you going to do about it?” Qrow challenged.  
  
“Hey, I didn’t mean to offend,” the stranger said sincerely. “I want to come with you.”

“No. Absolutely not,” Qrow said, shaking his head.

“Why?” the stranger asked, tilting their head.  
  
“Why?” Qrow repeated. “I’m doing this solo. I learned it’s better for everyone around me,” he mumbled. “Besides, you don’t look like a fighter.”

“Looks can be deceiving,” the stranger said. Before Qrow had a chance to ask what they meant, a hand came up pulled the hood back just a little, enough to make out his face.

Qrow tried to valiantly keep the surprise from his face, though he had no idea if it worked.

“The Silver Knight,” he said, staring straight into teal blue eyes. “Famous for his successful 'impossible missions’,” Qrow said, using air quotes.

“So? Enough for you to let me come?” Clover Ebi asked. “Just a warning, I’m going to come even if you don’t allow me to.”  
  
“Do I have a choice?” Qrow asked wryly.

“Of course,” the knight said softly, surprising Qrow. “You always have a choice.”  
  
Qrow was silent for a moment. No one had ever said that to him, especially considering his background and how the worst things always seemed to happen around him. 

“Alright then.” Qrow stood, offering his hand. “Let’s go find some raiders.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys have an AMAZING thanksgiving!! stay safe!! <3


	22. I DON’T FEEL SO WELL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry i haven’t been updating recently!! i just got very unmotivated but all your comments and kudos have helped immensely!! thank you so much to everyone who commented; i can’t thank you enough!! <3
> 
> now sit back and enjoy the rest of the story! ;)

Day 21: Chronic Pain / **Hypothermia** / Infection  
  


“Qrow! Qrow, look!” Clover pressed his hand to the window. “It’s sno-”

“I swear to God if you finish that sentence and say, ‘snowing’, I will murder you.” The raven haired glared out from his nest of blankets balefully.  
  
Clover grinned. “Wanna play in the snow?”  
  
“Absolutely not.”  
  
“Why? Come on, please?” Clover begged, flopping onto Qrow’s pile of blankets. “It’ll be fun, I promise! We can even have a snowball fight!”  
  
Qrow stared at him blankly. “A snowball fight?”  
  
“Haha, yeah! A snowball fight!” Clover laughed. When Qrow didn’t respond, Clover’s jaw hit the floor. “Wait, you’ve never done it?”  
  
Qrow raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. “I was more concerned with making hot chocolate and reading in a window seat than playing out in the cold, wet snow.” He shuddered.

“Oh my God you’re not kidding.” Clover said, more to himself than to the raven haired. “That settles it! I must show you the tradition of having a real snowball fight!”  
  
“Noo, don’t! I’m perfectly good right here, yep perfectly comfortable and warm and dry.” 

“Nu-uh, come on!” With that, Clover dragged his roommate from the pile of blankets and threw the Qrow over his shoulder.

“Clover! Put me down!” Qrow gasped, laughing. “I need to-”

“You don’t need to do anything but get ready to go outside!” Clover replied cheerfully.  
  
“Cloverrrrr,” Qrow groaned when Clover set him down.

“Aww, please? For me?” Clover batted his eyelashes and plastered the most innocent look on his face, leaning intentionally close toward his roommate.  
  
Qrow looked away, the back of his hand over his mouth. “F-Fine, whatever.”  
  
Clover cheered excitedly, picking Qrow up and swinging him around a few times (despite Qrow’s vehement protests). “I promise you won’t regret it!”  
  
“Why does that make me feel like I will?” Qrow pondered. Clover promptly shoved him with his shoulder, though it was more playful than annoyed.  
  
“Jerk,” Clover said, to which Qrow rolled his eyes. “Okay, where are your coats?”

“Coats? As in, plural?” Qrow asked.

“Well, yeah! You can’t just go outside in a long sleeve shirt and jeans,” Clover said, gesturing vaguely to Qrow’s outfit. “You’ll get hypothermia or something!”  
  
“Yeah, about that . . .” Qrow started sheepishly. “I didn’t bring any winter stuff.”

“What? Why?” Clover asked incredulously.

“Wha--because I didn’t expect I would be going out in the cold!” Qrow screeched.  
  
Clover laughed. “I was just playing, chill! Pun intended,” he added, winking. Before Qrow had a chance to respond to that, he said, “Here, you can borrow some of my hoodies--if you layer them right I think you’ll be fine.”  
  
He tossed Qrow a grey hoodie with a faded clover design. His roommate blinked before smirking, eyes lighting up with mischief. “A clover? Really?”

“Oh, hush,” Clover said, grinning. “I got it when I was younger, so don’t ruin it!” he teased. It was meant to be a joke, but Clover noticed Qrow seemed to treat it more gently as he slipped it over his head, almost as if he was actually afraid of messing with it. He was about to bring it up when the raven haired spoke.

“So how does this snowball fight work?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some cute dialogue inspired by Porcelain Sky on Wattpad :)


	23. DO THESE TACOS TASTE FUNNY TO YOU?

Day 22: Poisoned / **Drugged** / Withdrawal

Qrow hated this place.

There were too many people crammed into this room, multicolored lights were flashing on and off, and the scents of perfume and cologne and other who-knows-what scents were giving him a headache.

Oh, and everyone was drinking.

Qrow stood in a corner of the club, sipping a glass of apple juice. Like any sensible person, he didn’t want to be in the middle of the crowd, sweating and grinding to the beat of the music.

He was startled from his thoughts when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder. Qrow nearly jumped out of his skin but refrained through sheer will and instead turned to face a man, obviously drunk, leering at him.

“Hey there,” the man slurred. “Ya look lost.”  
  
Qrow inwardly went on a mental tirade about how _Hey there_ was the worst pickup line in existence. Outwardly, he kept a neutral facade--okay, maybe not neutral.

“Yeah, no. Not interested. Get off me or I will break your wrist,” Qrow said coolly. Only his hand, wrapped tight around his now-empty glass, betrayed his tension. The man scowled, but removed his hand and made his way, stumbling, to the bar.

Qrow sighed in relief. He wrestled with the idea of just leaving the place entirely, but decided against it. No one else had made a move towards him, and one asshole wasn’t going to ruin his night.

Suddenly, Qrow spotted a familiar pin. Its owner was currently serving drinks at the bar, and Qrow decided to say hello. The only problem?

The bar lay on the other side of the dance floor, which had become more heated than ever. A particularly fast song had come on, and the path between Qrow and his destination was a sea of writhing bodies.  
  
“Here goes nothing,” Qrow muttered. Sticking to the wall, he managed to skirt around most of the mass of dancing, only having to shove people away a few times.

He settled into a stool at the bar and waited for his moment. Finally, his pin-wearing target came over and Qrow flashed him a dazzling smile and said, “Hey, Lucky Charm.”

The look on Clover’s face was absolutely priceless: pure shock. Qrow cracked up, wheezing for breath and nearly falling off the stool.

“Oh my--I can’t--I just--ow, ow, ow,” Qrow gasped, his stomach hurting from his laughter.

“Qrow?!” Clover sputtered. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“I could ask you the same,” Qrow said, smirking while leaning onto the bar and propping his chin up with a hand. “Give me an apple juice?”  
  
The two fell into an easy conversation in between Clover serving drinks--in fact, Qrow couldn’t remember the last time he had one of these conversations sober. Probably during team STRQ, he reflected. When Clover turned away to help a patron, Qrow stood to go to the bathroom.

When he came back, the brunette seemed more . . . tense than earlier. “Cloves?”  
  
“Oh, hey!” Clover perked up.  
  
“Hi,” Qrow said, slipping back into his seat. He picked up his glass of apple juice and took a sip, frowning. It tasted different; sweeter? It was probably his imagination.  
  
Five minutes later, it was most definitely not Qrow’s imagination. His head spun, his eyes hurt, and he couldn’t feel his legs.

“Clover?” The bartender looked over. “I think,” pause, “I think I’ve been drugged.” 

With that, Qrow slumped onto the bar, closed his eyes, and slipped unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone know who drugged qrow?? hint: it has to do with why clover was so tense ;)


	24. WHAT’S A WHUMPEE GOTTA DO TO GET SOME SLEEP AROUND HERE?

Day 23: **Exhaustion** / Narcolepsy / Sleep Deprivation

“You wanna get breakfast in the mess hall?” Clover asked, pointing to its direction with his thumb. He was standing outside Qrow’s room, waiting patiently for him.

“Sure,” Qrow said. He rubbed at his eye with a fist, the action absolutely adorable.  
  
As they walked together, Clover started noticing things--how Qrow had dark circles under his eyes, how his hair fell limply around his face, and how he dragged. “Qrow? You okay?”

“Huh?” Qrow jolted, eyes flickering briefly. “Oh, yeah. I’m fine.”

Clover frowned, but didn’t press. He’d learned that if anyone pressed Qrow about something he didn’t want to talk about, the huntsman would retreat inside his defensive walls and clam up.  
  
The two walked into the cafeteria. At some point, Clover had decided to place his hand in the small of Qrow’s back--he didn’t know when. The smaller didn’t even seem to notice, which was even more disturbing.  
  
“Hey, what do you want?” Clover asked.

“What?” Qrow asked dully.  
  
“Pancakes? Waffles? Cereal?” Clover asked, concerned.

“Oh . . . tea,” Qrow said, blinking. “If you don’t mind,” he added hastily.  
  
“No no, I got it,” Clover reassured. “I’ll go and get it, so you grab a table.” He ushered Qrow over to a corner seat, right by a wall of windows.  
  
A few minutes later, he returned and set a mug of English Breakfast tea in front of the raven haired, settling his own mug of coffee in front of him.  
  
“Thanks,” Qrow mumbled, taking a sip. He made a face before grabbing a few packets of sugar from the container on the table and shaking them all in.  
  
Clover said nothing but smiled over the rim of his mug. Once he was done, he went to the kitchen and put his mug away. When he walked back over, he saw Qrow in a curious position. He was hunched over his cup of tea, head bowed. Was he . . . crying?  
  
“Qrow? Are you okay?” Clover asked as he nearly burst into a run right there. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that the huntsman’s eyes were closed. Qrow was sleeping over his tea.

Clover couldn’t help laughing quietly. “Qrow?” he called again, a little louder this time.

Qrow’s head snapped up and he startled so hard he nearly fell off his chair. A fierce pink blush blazed over his cheekbones and the tip of his ears, matching his eyes. “I-”

“It’s fine,” Clover said, still grinning. His smile faded as he asked, “Have you been sleeping?”

“What? Yeah, of course,” Qrow answered.

“Okay, come on.” Clover pulled Qrow to his feet, leading him out of the mess hall.  
  
“Where are we goi-!” Qrow tripped, falling forward. He would have landed on his face if Clover hadn’t caught him around his waist.  
  
“Yeah, that’s it. Hold on, okay?” Before the raven haired could protest, Clover picked him up and carried him the rest of the way to his Captain’s room.  
  
By the time they arrived, Qrow’s eyes were half closed. Almost instantly when Clover set him down in a bed, Qrow was curled into a ball with the comforter over his lithe frame. Clover smiled absently, preparing to leave when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. 

“Could you . . .” Qrow started, fiddling with the comforter. “Screw it.” He yanked Clover into the bed. Before Clover could say anything, Qrow had already faced away from him.  
  
Clover hummed before snaking his arms around the huntsman’s narrow waist and dragging him closer, pressing his front to Qrow’s back. “Good night,” he said, resting his chin on Qrow’s shoulder and closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~oh oh, qrow just wanna get sleep~


	25. YOU’RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof, its that time again
> 
> tiMe fOr QrOw tO gEt hUrT aGaiN

Day 24: **Forced Mutism** / Blindfolded / Sensory Deprivation

“Qrow, Qrow, Qrow,” Watts tutted, shaking his head. “What are we going to do with you?” “Let me go?” Qrow suggested sarcastically. “Or give me Harbinger back?”  
  
Tyrian cackled maniacally. “As if, Pretty Bird!” He shook with barely suppressed laughter.

Qrow shuddered in disgust. That nickname was nothing like the one Clover affectionately called him when they were at the--nope, don’t think of Clover, don’t think of Clover.  
  
“Actually . . .” Watts said slowly, his fingers tapping his goatee, “Tyrian, you may not be entirely ignorant.”

Qrow frowned. What were they planning now?  
  
“HEY!” Tyrian snarled, presumably having figured out the insult. Watts rolled his eyes and stepped forward, towards Qrow.  
  
“You know,” the inventor started, grabbing Qrow’s chin with long, bony fingers, “crows are birds.”

Qrow blinked slowly. “Wow. Congratulations. What do you want, a medal?”  
  
Watts’ face contorted into a brief expression of fury and his grip on Qrow’s chin tightened painfully, but just as soon as it was there it was gone. “Oh, ha-ha. Very funny. Anyways, birds have wings.”

Qrow resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose and sigh in exasperation. “Is this supposed to be going somewhere, or?”

Watts grinned, wide and feral. “Of course! You, Qrow Branwen, are a bird and yet you don’t have wings. But don’t worry--we’ll give you a pair.”

Qrow stiffened. “You’ll what?”  
  
“I’m sure we can find some way to attach wings to you, yes?” Watts smirked. Tyrian burst into raucous laughter, shrieking with delight.  
  
“You can’t, there’s no bird big enough to appropriately de-wing,” Qrow said coolly. He desperately hoped that he was able to conceal his true horror.  
  
“Not just any bird,” Watts said quietly, stepping around the upright table Qrow was strapped to. “Not even a bird, I suppose.”  
  
Tyrian howled with laughter, pausing enough to say, “A Grimm! Fitting for the Pretty Bird!” before dissolving into maddened cackles.  
  
“Oh, don’t worry,” Watts said. “Not the full-sized Nevermore. Maybe a juvenile, or a chick. Come on, Tyrian. We have work to do.” They both walked behind Qrow, who waited until he could no longer hear their footsteps. Then he let terror carve tracks down his face.

It was hours later when Watts returned. “Wake up, we’re going.” Tyrian appeared and, giggling, slapped binders on Qrow’s already chafed-and-rubbed-raw wrists, and Qrow winced but said nothing. The Fauna poised his mechanical tail against the small of Qrow’s back--a clear threat.

Watts led Qrow to a white room, where people in white suits and masks appeared. Qrow snarled and thrashed, but two of them locked clamps around his wrists, ankles, and neck. Two pairs held bloodied black wings, and Qrow couldn’t help but tense.

“Now now, calm down,” Arthur scoffed from where he was standing looking into the room from a glass window. “This will only hurt.”

Qrow clenched his teeth and at that moment, he decided that they would never hear him scream, or cry in pain, or shriek. Qrow would bleed from his nails digging into his skin, would let the tears flow like waterfalls, but no noise would escape him.  
  
He kept Clover in mind when they skinned him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know
> 
> i kNOW 
> 
> but i was ~inspired~ and only two days later, when i reread this, was when i was like, “wait...Grimm dissolve into ash...”


	26. I THINK I’LL JUST COLLAPSE RIGHT HERE, THANKS

Day 25: Disorientation / Blurred Vision / **Ringing Ears**

Clover flung out his arm, and Kingfisher’s line embedded into the tail of a Deathstalker. It clicked and charged at him, ripping the hook out of its tail, and Qrow darted forward in a blur of red and grey. Harbinger spun in a flash of steel, and embedded itself into the head of the Grimm. It screeched again, spinning in a violent circle to try and shake Qrow off.

The lithe huntsman balanced gracefully atop the carapace, methodologically spinning his weapon as it disappeared in and out of the Deathstalker’s armor. Its tail came sweeping down, blindly aiming for Qrow, and Clover swung out his line again. This time, it wrapped around the tail and Clover yanked hard.

The Grimm screeched again, stumbling backwards. Clover tightened his grip and jerked the tail backwards, holding it still.

Qrow glanced upwards and then out to Clover before neatly vaulting off the scorpion and landing next to him. Clover quickly unlatched the hook and reeled the line back in.  
  
“This ain’t working, it’s not dying fast enough,” Qrow said quickly.

“I agree,” Clover said, eyes on the Deathstalker. “We need a new game plan.”  
  
“Well . . .” Qrow hesitated.

“What? Do you have one already?” Clover asked, daring to peek at his partner.  
  
“I do, but-” Qrow darted to the side. Clover leapt to the side, the Grimm’s tail striking the spot they were just standing. It hissed, turning to the raven haired and scuttling after him.  
  
“Get its front legs off the ground!” Qrow yelled, Harbinger shifting into its scythe form. Clover frowned--why would Qrow want to get the Deathstalker’s front legs off the ground? It was probably part of his plan, though. Clover raced directly behind the scorpion, holding Kingfisher at his side. Once in position, he flicked his pin, raised his weapon behind his head, and threw the line out as hard as possible.

The reel screamed, a slight tug on the slack line indicating the hook was dug into the front of the Grimm’s front carapace.

“Here goes nothing,” Clover muttered before reeling his line taut. The Grimm screeched, front legs lifting, and Clover snapped a lock on the reel. Then, when the Deathstalker reared forward, Clover pulled back and forced it into the air.

Qrow bolted forward and raised his scythe. He skidded to his knees with Harbinger raised above him and raked it through the softer underside of the Grimm.

The immense tug on Clover’s line dropped, and he nearly fell backwards. The Deathstalker flailed with its claws and tail before dropping like a stone.

“Qrow!” Clover yelled, horrified.  
  
The body of the Deathstalker started dissolving, black flakes dispersing in the wind and Clover caught sight of Qrow. The huntsman was kneeling, facing away from Clover, and was just . . . sitting there.  
  
“Feathers? You good?” Clover asked. He jogged over, hurriedly folding Kingfisher and putting it away, and knelt in front of Qrow, partly relieved. His partner was fine--he didn’t see any injuries.  
  
“Clover?” Qrow looked up, clear pain in his eyes. Something was off with his voice though, but Clover couldn’t put his finger on it.  
  
“I’m here, you’re okay, you’re good,” Clover soothed, much like how he would a frightened animal. For some reason, though, this seemed to make Qrow even more upset.  
  
“Clover,” Qrow said, sounding on the verge of panic, “I can’t hear you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um...i’m really bad at writing fight scenes so please forgive me 😅


	27. IF YOU THOUGHT THE HEAD TRAUMA WAS BAD . . .

Day 26: **Migraine** / Concussion / Blindness

Qrow bolted upright, chest heaving. He instinctively reached for Harbinger, but caught sight of Clover and remembered where he was. He closed his eyes.

“Feathers? What’s wrong?” Clover yawned sleepily.  
  
Qrow startled, nearly falling off the bed. “Cloves! Sorry, did I wake you?”

His boyfriend mumbled something unintelligible and nuzzled into Qrow’s side.

Qrow couldn’t help but smile softly, running a hand through silky hazelnut tresses. “Go back to sleep,” he murmured.  
  
“Nope, nu-uh, not until you tell me what’s wrong,” Clover said, sitting up suddenly.

“It’s nothing, just had a bad dream,” Qrow said, shrugging uncomfortably.

“Alright,” Clover said tenderly. “So, when are you getting up?”  
  
“W-What?” Qrow asked, caught off guard.

Clover raised an eyebrow. “You know, when you get up and sit over in the window alcove and you think I don’t notice?”

Qrow blushed bright red. “I-”

“You okay? You look kind of like a tomato,” Clover teased.  
  
“Shut up!” Qrow hit Clover with a pillow, to which the brunette laughed easily. Clover’s joy was contagious, and the pair ended up laughing together.  
  
They ended up leaning against each other, Qrow leaning back against Clover and his boyfriend’s arm loosely wrapped around his waist.

“Well, come on.”

Qrow started, glancing up at Clover. “What?”

“We’re going to the window!” the brunette replied cheerfully. He swept Qrow over his shoulder and started off for the ever-so-talked-about window cove.  
  
“You just love throwing me over your shoulder, don’t you?” Qrow remarked wryly. Even though he couldn’t see him, Qrow knew Clover was grinning.  
  
“Maaaaaybe,” Clover said. With a tilt of the world, Qrow was on a wide ledge surrounded on three sides by a set of windows. The bottom was covered with a fitted cushion, and piled with pillows and blankets. Outside, the weather was cold and dark. Rain slid down the cold-to-the-touch windows while yellow and red lights lit up the city streets.  
  
“I’ll be right back,” Clover said, walking out of the room. Once he was gone, Qrow carefully leaned his forehead up against the glass. The sharp chill soothed the dull throbbing in his head.

Qrow sighed. He hated having nightmares because the migraines always followed, and they always lasted the entire day. He’d have to carry around a mug of tea around 24/7. Qrow sighed again and contemplated getting up to make his tea but decided to wait for Clover to come back.

“Babe!” Clover popped his head into the room cheerfully, holding two mugs.  
  
“Gahh!” Qrow nearly jumped six feet in the air. “Lucky Charm, give me some warning!” 

“Whoops,” Clover said sheepishly. He made his way over to the windowsill, hopping next to Qrow. “But I made you tea!”  
  
He handed Qrow a mug, who took a tentative sip. It was an English Breakfast, already at the perfect temperature to drink--still hot, but not scalding.  
  
“I sweetened it with two teaspoons of honey, just how you like it!” Clover continued. “I hope it tastes okay,” he added, almost shyly.  
  
“It’s really good,” Qrow found himself saying, and it was true. Clover beamed, and Qrow grinned. They spent the rest of the morning sitting together and sipping their tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly this is my favorite type of weather 
> 
> true story :D


	28. OK, WHO HAD NATURAL DISASTERS ON THEIR 2020 BINGO CARD?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i decided to try something totally new in my writing style SO 
> 
> buckle up everyone!!

Day 27: Earthquake / **Extreme Weather** / Power Outage

He was drowning.  
  
He clawed at the water desperately. His lungs burned, screaming for air and even though he knew he wouldn’t get any, he still took a breath.  
  
Saltwater burned down his throat, sending a fiery trail of agony down his insides. Tears from the roughness mixed with the ocean around him.

He found the shimmering walls of cerulean blue and the soundlessness of his struggle beautiful.

It would be so easy just to let go.

Gentle hands enfolded him in their hypnotizing embrace, promising painless comfort and dull emptiness.  
  
He could see the top of the water, tantalizingly close and yet so far away. His body was sinking, slowing down, giving up its fight for the surface. The surface--why did he have to go there? What was so important about it? He needed to reach it.

He didn’t know why.

It wasn’t a reason.  
  
It was more like a calling, a feeling.  
  
Silky blue slowly, mesmerizingly, twined around his body.

His eyes started closing, his vision narrowing smaller and smaller.

But then--  
  
The blue faded to a rich chestnut hazel. Crystal clear waters brightened, almost glowing, vivid teal.

His vision was darkening, black creeping around the edges of his vision.

Images, memories, flashed through his mind.  
  
A sunset.

The perfect combination of offense and defense, weaving together in effortless choreography. A flash of bright steel, light a starburst.

The midnight black tuxedo and glittering mask, lined with aquamarine sequins.  
  
A dazzling smile.

The sunshine yellow Polaroid, its lens focused on the figure in a field of sunflowers underneath a cloudless blue sky.

A sketch made with graphite on a paper coaster.

The matching stickers they made together one rainy day.

A roll of gauze.

The bloodstained bandages.  
  
A pair of pastel pink and baby blue friendship bracelets.

The popcorn exploding out of the pan that he forgot to cover, the two of them ducking and laughing.

A rainbow.

The red chrysanthemum tied with a white ribbon. His eyes snapped open.  
  
He couldn’t stay here any longer.

He’d been gone too long already.  
  
Qrow streaked to the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how did you like it?? good? ? bad?? cRiNgEy??


	29. SUCH WOW. MANY NORMAL. VERY OOPS.

Day 28: Accidents / **Hunting Season** / Mugged

Clover bounded through the forest. He paused and knelt to the ground, placing his hand next to a hoofprint. He glanced upwards and continued on, nimbly leaping through the forest.  
  
Normally, Clover would be training with the other elves of the forest. However, he’d been chasing a unicorn for days now. It wasn’t like the other pristine magical beings that resided in the forest. It didn’t seem to have a herd and would roam dangerously close to the borders of the kingdom.

Unicorns had a reputation of being gentle, whimsical creatures.  
  
Evidently, those who’d met them never saw an angry herd of the horned beings.  
  
This unicorn would leave destruction in its wake--trees set aflame, trampled vegetation, and carcasses wherever it went.

Also, it was rumored to have a black coat and a silver horn.  
  
Clover was ordered to find this so-called Black Unicorn and tame it through communication. He was one of the best trackers and archers, so it only made sense for him to go.  
  
Clover paused and slowly approached a clearing. He swiftly scaled a tree and settled on a branch, eyes never leaving the meadow.  
  
The Black Unicorn was cantering through it, whinnying softly. It tossed its head, almost iridescent sable-black mane gleaming in the bright sunlight.

Slowly, it turned and locked eyes with him.  
  
Clover began to slide down the tree, but the unicorn galloped over to the opposite side of the clearing and stamped its hooves. Clover froze.  
  
The unicorn’s ear tilted, and Clover did the same. Something was moving through the forest, something loud. A few seconds later, Clover could make out the garbled noise of conversation.  
  
He glanced over at the Black Unicorn, who seemed unfazed. The heavy footsteps drew closer and closer until a man burst out of the treeline, holding a sword and a lit torch. A volley of bolts shot out of crossbows and whistled through the air. The unicorn snarled and galloped down the line, knocking men aside with a toss of its head.

As the Black Unicorn galloped away to make another pass, the first hunter rallied the remaining men, tossing his torch aside. It started a small flame in the brambles, to which the unicorn whinnied angrily. The hunters immediately formed a line in front of the fire, and Clover understood. The Black Unicorn wasn't the cause of the destruction--the hunters after it were. The trees, the plants, even the dead animals all made sense.

Clover was brought out of his thoughts when the unicorn charged the line again. This time, the arrows didn’t miss. Many of them pierced the coat, but the unicorn continued and smashed through the hunters. It stamped over the fire until nothing remained but burnt flakes of ash.  
  
This gave the hunters a perfect opportunity, and they swarmed the unicorn. Clover decided enough was enough and drew his bow, nocking an arrow simultaneously. He hit his first target in the middle of its back with enough force to shatter stone. His next two pierced the back of heads, the next five gutted six men (one was standing in front of another), and the unicorn took care of the rest.  
  
The Black Unicorn cantered out from the circle of bodies and settled in the middle of the clearing. Crimson blood splattered on its coat and hooves and dripped off its horn. Clover leapt down from the tree and raced over to the unicorn, who bled silver, and cast his eye over the wounds. A soft silver light pulsed out of the unicorn’s coat, growing brighter and brighter until it was blinding. Clover slammed his eyes shut until the glow receded.  
  
In front of him where the Black Unicorn used to be stood a devastatingly gorgeous, lithe elf who promptly fell unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i’ll admit: i just watched the lord of the rings and the hobbit, (both of which are movies about a magical ring) and this chapter was definitely inspired by it
> 
> just think of legolas as clover and qrow as a shorter, unicorn-shifting aragorn!


	30. I THINK I NEED A DOCTOR

Day 29: Intubation / Emergency Room / **Reluctant Bedrest**

Qrow huffed. He’d just shooed out a bunch of doctors and nurses out of his room--like, come on. Who needed five “medical equipment checks” a day?! He winced at the sharp sting that blossomed across his ribs when he reached for his water.

Suddenly, the door burst open. Qrow jumped and instinctively reached for Harbinger before remembering that he was in a hospital and he didn’t have his weapon.  
  
“Qrow,” Clover panted, “are you okay?”

“How did you get in here?” Qrow demanded. The doctors said that there were no visiting hours today, or tomorrow, or the day after, blah blah blah.  
  
“Snuck past them,” Clover replied cheerfully.

“So the Ace Op is finally breaking the rules,” Qrow smirked. He watched as realization dawned on the brunette’s face and Qrow burst into laughter--or he would have if his ribs didn’t scream in agony.  
  
“-ow? Qrow? Are you okay?”

Qrow snapped back to the present at Clover’s worried calling. “I’m fine,” he said automatically. Clover looked skeptical, but didn’t press the issue.

“Anyways, I thought it would be fun to take you out! You know, since you’ve been kinda stuck here,” Clover said, grinning again.

“Wha-wait, really?” Qrow asked, eyes widening against his will. “Did you get permission?” he asked. “Oh wait, nevermind,” he added at Clover’s expression.

“Come on, let’s go before they find me here!” Clover exclaimed, suddenly eager to move. He gently helped Qrow out of the hospital bed and supported him as they snuck out the hallway. Miraculously, no one spotted them. The universe owed them a little luck, Qrow decided.  
  
They made it to Clover’s car and jumped inside, Clover laughing like a lunatic. Qrow snickered, pressing his hand to his ribs so they didn’t hurt (as much).

“Okay, okay. Put your seatbelt on,” Clover said between his laughter.  
  
“Don’t want me to get killed in a car accident?” Qrow asked wryly.  
  
“Of course not!” Clover gasped, horrified.

“I’m just kidding,” Qrow said, grinning, as he watched Clover’s face relax. He was doing that a lot as of late--watching Clover’s face.

The car drove forward, and Qrow hurriedly put his seatbelt on, ignoring Clover’s smug look.  
  
They only drove for a few minutes before Clover parked, stopping in a parking lot. Qrow didn’t ask, already having guessed where they were. Clover popped the trunk and pulled out a cliche picnic basket, even with the blue-and-white cloth sticking out from under the lid. Then he grabbed another (matching) blue and white plaid blanket before handing Qrow a jacket.

“Really? A jacket?” Qrow asked, raising an eyebrow. “It’s like seventy degrees.”

“I figured you’d like that more than the hospital gown,” Clover said, raising his eyebrow. Qrow blushed and slipped it over his shoulders. It was way too big on him, meaning it was Clover’s.  
  
“Come on, hurry up!” Clover said, practically bouncing up and down.

“Okay, okay, I’m coming,” Qrow said, laughing more.  
  
The two walked down a black paved walkway underneath huge oak trees alit with fiery reds, warm oranges, and vibrant golden yellows. The sun filtered through the leaves, creating a beautiful ambiance.  
  
Qrow and Clover spent the rest of the afternoon drinking hot chocolate and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaaa qrow would never stay on bedrest 
> 
> well, maybe if clover asked him. BUT THATS STILL A MAYBE.


	31. NOW WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?

  
Day 30: **Wound Reveal** / Ignoring an Injury / Internal Organ Injury  
  


Clover sighed. Another boring patrol. He crunched through pristine white snow, his boots becoming darker as water seeped into the material.

“Hey! Lucky Charm! Slow down!”

Clover spun, already anticipating the person trudging behind him. Sure enough, the lithe raven haired huntsman was struggling through the snow after him. Clover paused, letting Qrow catch up to him, a grin on his face.

“Don’t say anything,” Qrow warned, narrowing his eyes when he got close enough.

Clover feigned surprise. “Me? Say anything? Of course not,” he gasped, pretending to be shocked. He was rewarded with a wry smile, generous when talking about Qrow.  
  
The two shuffled through the snow together, patrol no longer boring. In fact, Clover rather enjoyed patrols when partnered with Qrow. Usually, nothing happened on said patrols and Clover got to spend time with Qrow.

Qrow was just telling Clover about his dream, which rarely happened--Qrow liked his privacy and didn’t often let his walls down--when someone appeared on a pine tree. Clover hadn’t even realized how far they’d gone.  
  
“This is outside your territory. Leave, outsiders,” the person said. Clover squinted up at them, but they wore a black mask.

“You’re in Atlas territory,” Clover said calmly. “We can’t be trespassing on our own property.”

“We have no quarrel with you,” the person replied. “Leave now, and we will not injure you.”

“I can’t do that,” Clover said, noticing Qrow’s frown. Did he want to leave?  
  
“Do not blame us for the repercussions,” the person said. “We gave you ample warning.” More people dropped from the trees. They were all dressed alike, in black clothing and black masks, but their weapons were where they differed. Clover spotted a gold lance, a silver and blue spiked shield, a coppery sword, and a pair of shurikens, among others.  
  
“I hope you wanted a fight today,” Clover said to Qrow. Almost simultaneously, they moved back-to-back. He heard the telltale click of Harbinger and could almost feel the huntsman’s grin.

“I thought we’d never get any action,” Qrow joked before leaping into the fray. He was like a dancer, Clover thought, moving to music no one else could hear. For a few moments he watched Qrow as he spun through the black-clad people, effortlessly dispatching them with perfectly timed flashes of silver steel. A few gunshots echoed through the clearing, but the Qrow continued unfazed.  
  
“He’s beautiful, isn’t he?” Clover remarked to the people behind him. They nodded as well, which Clover would’ve found funny if it wasn’t Qrow. “Sorry about this guys,” Clover said, turning back to them. They didn’t even have time to blink before Kingfisher’s line guillotined through them.

“That was fast.” Clover turned back to the Qrow, beaming brightly. The huntsman was leaning on his scythe, grinning. It was genuine, Clover could tell. So what if it looked a little like the Cheshire Cat?  
  
“Ahh, too bright,” Qrow teased, covering his eyes. “It burns!”  
  
Clover bounded over, smiling even brighter. He leaned towards Qrow, watching as the raven haired burst into laughter, throwing his head back. That’s when Clover saw it.

His grin dropped faster than Nora when her sugar high ended and pulled away the top layer of Qrow’s bloodstained jacket. Embedded in his skin was a perfect circle, blood oozing from the injury.  
  
“Oops.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qrow frowned because clover said, “I can’t do that” instead of saying “We can’t do that”. but clover only said “I” because he didn’t want to trap/injure qriw in a situation because if atlas, because clover’s just following orders—make sense??


	32. TODAY’S SPECIAL: TORTURE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for my best buddy LembraginiCC—part three of the Angel!Qrow and Demon!Clover~
> 
> (and here’s a plot twist!!)
> 
> also, there’s some music mentioned, so here’s the link to a youtube video i imagined it sounding like!! 
> 
> https://youtu.be/S8BfR2FROZE

  
Day 31: Experiment / Whipped / **Left for Dead**  
  


Qrow hummed, casually dressed in a giant oversized hoodie. It was raining outside, dark and dreary, and he was listening to a jazz station. (Contrary to popular belief, yes, Qrow did like music.) Fly Me to the Moon by Frank Sinatra started, and Qrow couldn’t help singing along with the lyrics.  
  
Qrow finally looked at what he was making. Tomato soup. The vibrant red soup brought a wistful smile to his face. He and his friends would have made it together. His spoon slowed--he hadn’t even thought twice about sharing it with Clover.

Clover, who was asleep in his bedroom. Qrow had found him heavily injured, totally unconscious, and soaking wet from the rain in the back of an alley. Qrow had carried/dragged him all the way to Qrow’s penthouse on the top of a skyscraper. Thankfully, no one had been around to see him dragging a man with bat wings, horns, and a tail into the elevator. Subconsciously, he smiled at the thought. He laughed softly, completely missing the shadow standing in the doorway.

When he finally turned around, Qrow shrieked and jumped nearly six feet into the air. “Gah! Clover! How long have you been standing there?” he asked, heart rate spiking.  
  
“Long enough,” he said with a smirk. The Demon leaned against the doorway, arms folded. White bandages wrapped around his torso, pretty much covering the Demon’s chest and stomach.

“What a shame,” Qrow mumbled.

“What?” Clover asked, cocking his head.  
  
“Huh? Oh, uh, nothing!” Qrow said quickly, a blush spreading across his cheekbones. “Um, let me check your injury.” He quickly ran to the bathroom and pulled out a huge first aid kit. When he came back, he saw Clover sitting on a bar stool. The Demon raised an eyebrow when he saw the medical supplies.  
  
“Really? That big?” Clover asked, smirking.

“Shut up,” Qrow said, rolling his eyes. He knelt in front of Clover and gently peeled off the bandages. The main injury was a stab wound, both long and deep. When he’d first dragged the Demon in, Qrow was forced to clean it out right away because of how deadly it was. Now, it looked much better--the skin was still raw and bloody but at least it wasn’t actively bleeding, props to Demons and their accelerated healing. Carefully, he prodded at the edge of the wound. Clover growled, claws digging into the island, and Qrow absentmindedly pinched his leg.

“Stop moving,” he said, reaching into the medical kit. He took out two containers, one made by Angels and the other meant for humans. With a sign, he put the Angel medicine back into the kit and grabbed the human one. He didn’t want to take any chances and accidentally vaporize Clover.

Qrow unscrewed the cap and gathered the cream on his fingers. “Brace yourself,” he told the Demon before carefully dabbing the medicine on the stab wound. He heard Clover hiss and tried to be more gentle.

After washing his hands, Qrow pulled out a fresh roll of bandages and wrapped them around the injury again. Strangely, there was a twinge of disappointment as more and more of the Demon’s tanned skin was covered . . . it was probably nothing.

Qrow turned his attention to the rest of Clover’s minor scratches and scrapes, carefully applying more human ointment to them and bandaging the deeper ones.

“Alright, you sit there. I’m getting soup.” “I wanna come!”  
  
“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, i finally finished this!! surprisingly, it was a lot harder than i thought it would be...but i won’t deny it’s been so much fun writing these short little stories! 
> 
> also, i wanted to make sure that these were out before christmas, so it can be an early present for you all! happy holidays everyone! :D
> 
> and finally, what’s next? more qrow and clover? or maybe something different? let me know in a comment!!
> 
> BUT MOST IMPORTANTLY, thank you so much to everyone for taking the time to read, kudos, and comment on this!! they were all so motivational and I absolutely adore reading the comments!! i love you guys so much—be safe!! <3


End file.
